Futa-Yang
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: If you know about me, you knew this was coming eventually. What you didn't know was, this is a co-written fic! Yep, Sinful teamed up with Blueking35 to bring you a futa RWBY story. Go check out his profile, tell him Sinful sent ya.
1. Little Red and Goldilocks

Yang was in her room, the rest of her team currently off for dinner. She had had a long day, and as much as she enjoyed fighting, she still needed to relax after so long.

Yang was different from most girls, and was well aware of it. She had a penis, a long, big, and thick one.

Yang was very good about keeping it a secret. Even Ruby forgot about it sometimes. In all honesty Yang didn't care what people thought about her, but she didn't want to end up getting kicked out of school over some stupid fight, so she laid low. But right now, she was alone and needed to de-stress. She locked the door and dropped down onto her bed.

She lied on the bed, grabbing a magazine from under her bed. Yang opened the magazine to a random page, seeing two girls going at it. She smirked, reaching down to free her slowly hardening length.

She soon got her shorts and underwear off, and began to stroke her cock. She started slow, but soon was stroking her cock fast. Yang moaned softly, trying to keep one eye opened so she could still see the pictures of naked women on her magazine.

After a dew minutes, she was stroking and moaning, so much she didn't hear the lock click and the door open. Ruby had a surprise seeing Yang stroking her hard cock. Yang was paying attention to the magazine, oblivious to her sister walking in.

Ruby was confused for a moment, her mind not registering what was happening at first. When she got what was happening, she blushed hard. "Um..Y-Yang?"

Yang stopped, before she put down the magazine to see her little sister Ruby. She had her cock in her hand and she blushed as red as her sisters hood. She was like a deer in the headlights.

The room was silent for a moment, but Yang couldn't stay still for long. She moved back, trying to cover herself. She could handle being made fun of, she'd done it in the past, but not by Ruby.

Ruby then used her semblance, super speed, to get to Yang before she could cover herself up. Ruby still remembered once a few years ago; she had started watching Yang play with her cock in their room, and touched herself to it whenever she could.

Yang froze when Ruby grabbed her, "W-what are you doing Ruby?"

"I..I actually forgot you had a cock sis, it's been awhile since I watched you play with it in our room. It looked...good." Ruby said, both turned on and mesmerized at her sisters body. Yang thought for a moment that she should try to resist it, but knew she didn't really want to. She grabbed Ruby and pulled her onto the bed, kissing her hard.

Ruby didn't resist, she cared for her sister and had always wanted to try and pleasure her sister for everything she did for her. Ruby then moved her hand to Yang's cock, her small hands stroking it.

Yang moaned, loving the feeling. She pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth as she thrust against her hands.

Ruby was losing herself to the moment, before she removed her mouth from Yang's, "Yang, can I take off your clothes?" She asked, with those cute silver eyes.

Yang smiled, "only if I can take off yours." She said with a wink. Ruby nodded yes, starting to remove her sister's top. Yang let Ruby remove her top, showing off her larger breasts.

Ruby stared at the orbs of flesh, before she began to suck on one and started stroking Yang moaned more, pushing her hand under Ruby's skirt and rubbing her crotch.

Ruby started to moan at the feeling, and accidentally activated her semblance, so now she was stroking Yang's cock at hyper speed. Yang yelped loudly, cumming into Ruby's hands.

Ruby wanted to apologize, but seeing the cum on her hands, she licked it. "Tastes salty, but sweet too." Ruby said in the cutest most innocent way possible. Yang couldn't help it. She grabbed Ruby again and began to undress her.

Ruby was now naked, her boobs weren't as bid and her figure as developed, but she had beautiful skin and just enough bumps to extenuate her figure, "Do you like it, sis?" Ruby asked, her blush and cute expression making Yang giddy.

"You look amazing Ruby." Yang assured her, pulling her back into a kiss.

Both continued, before Ruby stopped stroking Yang's cock and went to her pussy, "Yang, I want you inside me." Ruby said, pleadingly. Yang smirked, "you sure sis? I might be a little too big~" she teased.

"It's okay, if not I can always tell everyone you like to masturbate to naked pictures of Coco and Velvet." Ruby said with an evil grin.

Yang blushed, but namely because she had in fact had a few fantasies about the two, often at the same time. "You asked for it~" Yang pinned Ruby under her, lining up to her slit, "But don't say I didn't warn you~"

Ruby gave a determined look of bring it on, and Yang impaled her cock into Ruby. Yang then noticed two things: 1 Ruby's hymen was already broken, and 2 her cock went all the way to the base. Ruby winced slightly, but felt only pleasure.

Yang was surprised, "Looks like my sweet innocent little sis hasn't been so 'innocent' after all~" Yang teased, beginning to thrust in slowly.

Ruby blushed as she felt Yang's cock, "There was a cute boy I liked in my class at Signal, we hung out for a bit then after a while...it just happened, it wasn't bad." Ruby said, Yang then started to thrust harder and deeper, the story turning her on.

"Tell me more~" Yang moaned, holding Ruby's hips and thrusting in harder.

Ruby tried to speak, but it mostly came out as moans, "We went on a date on Patch, a little secluded hill. When we got their, we started to kiss, he was a little forceful at first, but got better as it went on. He asked if I wanted to do it, I said yes. He wore a condom and broke my hymen, it hurt at first, but soon turned into bliss. We had sex for about an hour, before I had to come home. He had to leave a few weeks later, we broke up on good terms." Ruby said, right as Yang hit a sweet spot.

Yang groaned as she picked up the speed again. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of her sister getting f*** just riled her up.

Ruby then decided to try something, "Hey Yang, does your semblance work for sex too?" Ruby asked as she slapped both of Yang's breasts and bit into her shoulder.

Yang grinned, "You know it~" She said, ramming in harder.

Ruby moaned as Yang's semblance was taking effect. Ruby began to punish Yang's body more, making Yang fuck harder. After a few minutes, "Yang, I'm getting close." Ruby moaned, her brain almost smashed.

By this point Yang was shaking the whole bed, which caused the bed above to shake as well. Yang groaned, getting close herself.

Ruby soon came, they were kissing so it muffled the moan, but Yang came after, her cum smashing deep into Ruby.

Yang panted, pulling out slowly. "That was great~" Yang said with a grin. Ruby smiled, "That was amazing." She said as she nestled her head in her sister's breasts.

Yang held her sister close, enjoying the afterglow. As they started to nod off, Yang's mind started to wonder to some of the other girls at Beacon...


	2. Feline Punishment

It had been a week since Ruby and Yang's little banging. Since then, Yang had started getting an eye for some of the other girls around school. She had her every now again booty call with Ruby, relieving a lot of stress for both sides, but recently she noticed looks from both Blake and Weiss lately.

Yang figured at first they were just curious, and a little worried they didn't approve. After a few days however, she began to wonder if they were a little jealous. This thought made her grin.

Her thoughts came into fruition soon. A few days later, Yang was asleep, before she woke up, tied to her bed, "Oh good you're awake." Yang looked to the side and saw Blake, in black lace bra and panties.

Yang blinked, "What the..."

Blake walks over and removes Yang's pants, Yang's hard cock springing up, "It's a nice piece." Blake said as she gave it a lick, "You brought this on yourself Yang." She said, though with a little more lust.

Yang moaned softly, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"When me and Weiss came back from dinner a that one time, I could smell the scent of semen and my hormones went nuts. I figured you brought a guy in, till I saw you and ruby in the bathroom two days ago." She said as she started to remove her top, "So as payback, you will be my pet." Blake said, her cat ears twitching.

Yang could have broken the binds with almost no effort. The only thing stopping her from doing so was the realization that this was probably Blake's kink. Might as well play the part. "Oh please release me!" She pleaded dramatically.

Blake smiled as she stripped, her body was more developed than Ruby's, better curves and breasts, but what was best, was Blake's butt, it was just the right size, not too big or small and looked so good, "You like?" Blake said, giving Yang a good look.

Yang was drooling too much to reply. Her member twitched in anticipation.

"Now one last thing." Blake said before taking the bow for her cat ears and wrapped it around Yang's cock, "You won't be coming to night." Blake said as she flicked her cock.

Yang started to sweat, "Wait, what!?"

Before she could get an answer, Blake impaled herself on Yang's rod. Blake squealed at the feeling, "Wow, your rod is spreading my pussy." She said as she began to ride Yang vigorously.

Yang moaned, momentarily forgetting the tied around her rod. "So tight~"

Blake rod her hard, but she came after a few minutes. She tightened and moaned. Yang was getting close too, but she couldn't. Over the next 20 or so minutes, Blake came 3 more times and Yang was denied the whole time.

Yang was going crazy, but she wasn't about to take this without revenge.

Blake was soon done and pulled herself off Yang. "Thanks for the fun Yang, I really needed that, now I'm going to..." Before she could finish, Yang had busted out of the restraints, and her eyes were red.

Yang was all for letting Blake indulge in her kink, but she was going out of her mind. She usually held back when she was with Ruby, seeing as she was strong enough to punch through walls even without her gauntlets or semblance boost. But she didn't plan on holding back now.

Blake went wide eyed and tried to escape, but Yang grabbed her and threw her on the bed, tying her up, "It's my turn Blake." Yang said, in a combination of pissed and lustful.

Blake squirmed for a moment, "H-hey, no hard feelings, r-right?"

Yang grinned, "Oh, that 'hard feeling' will be in your ass soon." Yang said gleefully, as she inserted her middle finger in Blake's ass.

Blake groaned, clearly unused to taking anything there.

This gave Yang a big grin, "Oh you haven't taken anything here yet, that makes this even better." Yang said as she lined her cock to Blake's ass, she couldn't escape and Yang's cock was throbbing and ready to cum for a while.

"W-wait Yang please I-AH!" Blake shouted as Yang rammed into her ass at full force, cumming almost immediately from the built up pressure.

Yang could feel Blake quivering, "I just inserted, and you sound like you are close, this is going to be fun." Yang said as she grabbed and held Blake up from her boobs and began to penetrate her upwards, getting deeper into Blake.

Blake groaned and squirmed as Yang slammed into her ass mercilessly.

Yang continued to ram Blake, her cock tearing apart Blake's anus. Blake had cum again and Yang was swelling up so much, the ribbon tore. "Blake, here is for not letting me cum." Yang said as she roared, cumming about 5 loads worth into her ass.

Blake's tongue lulled out, her eyes glazed over.

"Man, that felt good." Yang said, in bliss after so long without cumming. But she wasn't done, not by a long shot, "Don't think you are done yet, my little say kitty." Yang said, before she resumed turning Blake inside out with her cock.

Blake had begun to moan softly as her still tight ass milked Yang's cock.

Yang was cumming tons as she continued to cum in Blake's tight warm anus. After about 1 1/2 hours, Yang let out her last load in Blake, Blake having a slightly large belly from all the cum.

"Man that was great!" Yang said with a satisfied sigh as she pulled out, "uh..you okay?"

Blake was...well I think she's okay, she passed out. As Yang got close to her face, she could hear her purring from the blissful sex.

Blake smiled, rubbing her head and giving her a kiss before laying her down. 'I'll be more gently next time,' she thought, 'maybe.'


	3. Relaxation

Yang knew there was a tantrum coming just from the way Weiss walked into the room. She was upset about something, without question.

Weiss was just pissed, she had had an argument with her dad, again, she was having issues with her sister, again, and too put the cherry on top, she was so distracted and unfocused after the two arguments, she lost a battle to Jaune, JAUNE! She was having a shitty week, and it was only Tuesday.

"Yikes." Yang said, "you really need something to relax."

Weiss sort of guessed what she thought Yang was trying to say, "If you say I need to get a boyfriend, I'm going to stab you."

"That's not what I was going to say," Yang defended, "but I do have an idea that will piss off your father, your sister, Jaune, and make you feel better all at once~"

Weiss figured this would be stupid, but it couldn't make things worse, "Alright, what is it?"

Yang smirked, walking over and pulling her into a kiss. Yang knew that Weiss already knew she was a futa, a lot of people already knew actually, as Ruby wasn't great at keeping secrets. Especially when bribed with cookies; Coco was very good at getting people to talk.

Weiss then pushed her away, "Yang, what the hell, I'm not one of your toys, like Ruby and Blake!" Weiss then covered her mouth realizing she just called her partners and Yang's sister nothing more than sex toys.

Yang glared, "what did you just say?" She questioned, giving Weiss a chance to take it back before things got ugly.

"I'm sorry, I misspoke, I've been stressed and pissed, but I mean you have been kinda slutty lately." Weiss said. "I love Ruby, and Blake to. So we've been having a lot of fun recently. I guess I thought you'd want to at least try to figure out why." Yang said. She couldn't be too angry, but was still offended.

Weiss now felt really bad, she had insulted her entire team in the period of 12 seconds and offended Yang, "Alright, I'll give it a try, if only to apologize." Weiss said as she started to take off her dress.

Yang couldn't hold her angered expression when she saw Weiss undress.

Weiss was soon wearing only a white sports bra and panties which had floral printing. She was a little embarrassed, especially when Yang licked her lips, "you've been holding out on us~"

She blushed, "I've never really showed my body to someone else before." She said, before she was completely naked, Yang then noticed a black mark on her back.

"Is that a birth mark or something?" Yang asked, though she was only half paying attention as she began undressing. Weiss turned around, "It's nothing, ignore it!" She said as she approached Yang to kiss her, making sure to keep the mark out of Yang's sight. Yang was suspicious, but couldn't help kissing back, her member pressing against Weiss' thigh.

Weiss seemed to be getting more into this, as she started to take Yang's clothes off, she created two glyphs and soon all of Yang's clothes we removed by the glyphs.

Yang smirked, "not bad. So," Yang put her hands on her hips, "what do you think~?" She was blushing, "Your very beautiful." Weiss said, her words becoming hard.

Yang smirked again, mostly to hide that she was actually blushing. Weiss didn't use words like 'beautiful' lightly, and it was jarring to hear. "So, how do you wanna do this?" Yang asked, "This is your de-stress, so you're in charge."

Weiss thought about it, and said, "I would like to try a sixty-nine with you." Yang couldn't be too surprised by how business-like Weiss's tone stayed through all of this, but it was still a bit jarring to her. Were Weiss any less attractive, Yang might have lost wood.

Regardless, Yang nodded, laying down on the bed. Weiss laid on top of Yang, hesitantly massaging her cock. She had soft, slightly cold hands, which no doubt came from using ice dust a lot, but she was careful on Yang's cock.

Yang shivered a bit. The coolness was oddly pleasing. She leaned forward, dragging her tongue slowly across Weiss' slit. Weiss moaned for a second, then gave Yang's cock a cautious lick, her tongue gliding quickly up Yang's shaft.

Yang continued to tease the outside of Weiss' pussy, seeing how wet she could get it.

Weiss was dripping, she really liked this, before she took Yang's cock in her mouth, taking it all in one movement. She took it in so it was massaging the cock with her throat.

Yang groaned, plunging her tongue in all at once.

Weiss moaned at that, as she was blowing Yang, she was really good at sucking, better than both Blake and Ruby.

Yang resisted the urge to question how Weiss had gotten so good, simply enjoying and returning the favor.

Weiss soon came after a few minutes, Yang was great with tongue. Weiss then took in all of Yang's cock, her cumming made her throat constrict Yang's cock.

Yang groaned, right on the edge.

Weiss decided to try something, so she stuck her fingers into Yang's pussy, but just stuck them in.

Yang yelped, cumming seconds after.

Weiss tried to take it all in, but it was too much and she coughed up some. She got off Yang as she did. Yang went to make sure she was okay, accidentally touching the black mark. As she did this, Weiss had a quick memory flash, before she used a glyph and slammed Yang into a wall, "Oh fuck, Yang, I'm so sorry!"

Yang was seeing stars. Weiss helped Yang up, "I'm so sorry." She said as she got her up. She shook her head to clear it, "What..what was that about? I didn't think I did that bad a job."

Weiss put a hand on the black mark on her upper back near her neck, " I got this from my first boyfriend...more like the biggest mistake of my life." She said with a tear coming down her face.

Yang felt a sinking feeling. "What? What happened?" She knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to.

"He was the only guy who actually talked with me, most hated me cause of my family. He was nice and fun, till one day when he asked me to have sex with him, I said I wasn't ready. He didn't like it, he hit me with a fire mace on where I have my black mark and was going to rape me, but my sister managed to save me. My father heard and I never saw him again." Weiss explained, the story was hard for her to tell and she started to cry.

Yang couldn't respond. She wanted to, but there was nothing she could think to say.

Weiss cleared herself up, "Look I'm sorry, this was a bad idea." Weiss said as she went to put her clothes back on.

"No, this was my fault." Yang said, "I shouldn't have touched the mark, and I shouldn't have asked about it."

Weiss turned around, "I guess I can forgive you." Weiss said as she hugged Yang, their chests rubbing against each other, "But, you'll have to do whatever I say for our little session."

Yang nodded, "Okay."

Soon Weiss was laying on the bed on her back, her legs splayed out and her hands opening her pussy, "Show me what the tool of yours can do." Weiss said, ready.

"You sure?" Yang asked, lining up.

"You said you'd do what I said or are you afraid you can't please me?" Weiss said, her attitude had returned.

Yang's eyes narrowed. Now there was a challenge. Yang didn't reply, just thrust in without warning.

Weiss convulsed for a second, Yang pulled out and saw blood, she broke Weiss's hymen. She was going to check if she was okay, "I'm okay, keep it going." Weiss said, after a few seconds.

Yang waited for Weiss to get used to the feeling, then started moving again.

Weiss was in pain and first, but soon started to take in Yang more. She then stuck a finger in Yang's butt, a way of saying, 'harder and faster.'

Yang groaned, picking up the speed. She leaned forward to kiss Weiss' neck as she pumped into her.

Weiss moaned, taking in more of Yang each thrust till Yang was at the base. Weiss then moved Yang's head from her neck and they kissed, tonguing each other, both fighting for dominance.

Yang loved it. As much fun as being on top always was, Yang enjoyed the struggle for it.

Weiss came, after about an hour, she had a disturbingly high tolerance. Yang had cum about twice before she did.

Yang, while not able to hold her climax back for as long, was able to keep going for several rounds, whereas Weiss was wiped when she finally did reach her orgasm.

Weiss passed out as Yang came in her, Yang moaned as she saw the Heiress, with a smile. Yang tucked her in as she went to hers, "Who will be next?" She wondered aloud.


	4. Reluctance

Yang was currently waiting for Pyrrha outside the challenge arena. Pyrrha was almost done taking down challengers. She was actually running out of people to spar with, so she wouldn't be much longer.

Yang had made a little bet with Pyrrha the day before, challenging her to a battle. Winner got to use the loser as a slave, nothing off limits. Pyrrha took it and they fought. Yang lost, Pyrrha was able to disable her well, Yang better against heavy hitters and not someone like Pyrrha.

It didn't help that Yang's semblance was good for deflecting hits, but Pyrrha never really needed to hit her, just avoid her strikes with polarity until she wore herself out. She agreed not to tell anyone about it, as Yang was kind of embarrassed. Yang perked up when Pyrrah exited the arena. She wasn't actually very upset about losing, and eager to see what Pyrrha had in store for her.

It was the last class of the day and the two met in the Locker room, "So, I guess you are my prize till tomorrow." Pyrrha said as she took off her arm and feet leggings.

Yang nodded, "A deal's a deal." She said. She wasn't too worried, she trusted Pyrrha not to go too overboard.

Yang soon took off her clothes as Pyrrha started to take off her armor. Once Yang was naked and her cock hard, Pyrrha said, "Hmmm, I've heard the other girls talk about your package, it's okay." She said.

Yang tried not to take that as an insult, figuring that it wasn't meant as one. Pyrrha seemed to realize this from the look Yang got, and quickly tried to correct herself, not wanting to hurt Yang's feelings.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but...I don't know, the way the others always talk about it, I guess I was just expecting it to be really massive," She started as she walked up to Yang, "Jaune is bigger than you." She whispered.

Yang froze, her eyes widening. Ren, maybe. Son or Neptune, sure. But Jaune...Yang had never lost all arousal so instantly before in her life, going from fully hard to soft in a few seconds. 'Is this was humility feels like?' Yang wondered, 'Ugh, it's awful!' Yang had no words.

Pyrrha whispered to her, "If you want to see, head to my room after dinner, hide in the closet, you'll see a real show." Pyrrha said before kissing her neck.

Yang nodded, though the thought of seeing Jaune bigger than her physically nauseated her.

Still, Pyrrha was in charge of her for the day, so Yang had dinner with her team before making her way to Team JNPR's room. Ren and Nora were out and Pyrrha said Jaune would be there soon. She went to the closet, getting inside and closing the door enough so she could still see.

Yang waited, like she promised, despite having pretty much zero desire to see it.

Soon the dorm's door opened and Jaune and Pyrrha soon eneter they locked the door and soon were on Jaune's bed, both taking each other's clothes off easily, both showing this was as natural as sleeping.

As they started going at it, Yang realized that Pyrrha hadn't been kidding. Jaune really was bigger than her, and by about four inches to. This...made her feel about how she expected. She couldn't even get hard from the admittedly hot show she was getting. She was starting to wish she hadn't made her deal with Pyrrha. Sure she might not have ever gotten to bed Pyrrha, but the world was so much better when Jaune wasn't bigger than her. Yang pretty much just sat in the closet the whole time, waiting for them to be done.

After about 2 hours, Jaune had finished cumming in Pyrrha, though he was still hard. Yang had stopped watching after about 3 minutes. She heard them stop and figure it was done, till Jaune opened the closet door and asked, "You want a ride?" He said, his cock almost in Yang's face.

"Not really." Yang said, her voice and expression both flat.

Jaune could see her depressed, "C'mon I promise to make you feel better, I'll even let you fuck my ass."

"No thanks." Yang said, never having been very much into guys. Clinging to what little pride she still had, Yang left the room. Jaune and Pyrrha seemed depressed, "I think we hurt her pride." Jaune said. "Yeah, not my brightest idea." Pyrrha said.

Yang returned to her team's room, going to her bed to rest. On the bright side, there was nothing for her rub out before she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yang woke up to find herself tied up in her bed, Pyrrha standing above her in her naked glory.

"Why is this the second time this has happened to me?" Yang questioned.

Pyrrha looked over her, "This is my way of apologizing, and making sure you don't run away before I do." She says, in her naked glory. Yang's member sprung up in seconds when she saw her.

Pyrrha soon was lying on Yang, rubbing her body on her. She soon went to Yang's neck, "I heard your semblance is good for sex." Pyrrha said before she bit into Yang's shoulder. Yang groaned softly, "yes~"

Pyrrha had moved and now both of their naked chests were rubbing on each other. Pyrrha was giving light pinches and hits on Yang, to add to her strength. "Your body seems to like a little pain." Pyrrha said before kissing Yang deeply. "No judging." Yang grunted, thrusting upwards.

Pyrrha moaned as Yang's cock went into her pussy, Yang was impressed at how tight it was. Pyrrha, then decided to start fingering her Yang's pussy. Yang groaned, thrusting up faster with the movement of Pyrrha's fingers.

Pyrrha moaned as she rode Yang. While they were doing this, Yang felt another sensation, a tongue in her butt. It was swirling and made Yang get harder, but she couldn't see who it was and Pyrrha was riding her. Yang couldn't even attempt to question it at the moment, and bucked her hips harder.

Pyrrha soon came, her insides tightend harder around Yang's rod, meanwhile, the person tonguing Yang's anus hit a sweet spot with his tongue. Yang cried out, cumming hard into Pyrrha.

Pyrrha took it all in, "That was good, now let's see how you like to take it here." Pyrrha said as she lined her butt with Yang's cock, before impaling herself. But, right as she did this, Yang felt something hard try to go in her ass, and then sees Jaune behind Pyrrha.

Yang grunted, gripping the bed and trying not to start punching things. She focused on the pleasure from Pyrrha, figuring she could just lie and said she'd enjoyed the rest later.

Jaune was gentle, making sure not to hurt Yang, before he started to massage the insides of Yang, he had extremely good hands, and he was still going in and out of Yang. Pyrrha continued to enjoy having Yang in her ass, it felt amazing.

Yang's face burned red, and she was nearly ripping off bits of the bed. It wasn't that it hurt, it just..didn't feel right to her. She'd tried doing it with guys in the past, but even they could get passed her being a futa, it still felt wrong to her. Not that she was about to tell Pyrrha or Jaune that. Yang just focused on fucking Pyrrha.

After a little while, all three soon came at the same time, Yang came in Pyrrha's ass, Jaune Yang's, and Pyrrha tightened around Yang's rod.

Yang sighed, having never been so simultaneously distressed and pleased before.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha untie you, Pyrrha kissing you, Jaune waited for you to want it, he could tell from the sex that the D he gave you may have been a mistake.

"I..loved it." Yang said, as convincingly as she could. Jaune seemed to buy it, but Pyrrha..not so much.

"Look, you can tell us if you didn't, we thought this would be a good way to apologize for earlier, if it wasn't just tell us, we won't hold it against you." Pyrrha said.

"No, really..I.." Yang tried to sound like she was telling the truth, but she couldn't quite make herself do it.

Jaune now felt like an ass, "Look, it was a mistake, please don't hate me or Pyrrha for this, it was my idea." Jaune said, though Yang could tell he was trying to put the blame on him and away from Pyrrha. He was always like that.

"I couldn't hate either of you. I know you didn't want to do anything bad." Yang said.

The both gave Yang a kiss, Yang enjoying Pyrrha more. Both JNPR members left, after untying Yang. Yang was now lying in bed, in a mix of pain and bliss.

Yang sighed, feeling mostly upset at herself. It wasn't like she had anything against guys, she'd even been attracted to them, why couldn't she ever enjoy sex with them? Whenever she thought about it, Yang tended to end up at the conclusion that something was wrong with her, so she always, always avoided thinking about it when she could help it. She decided to instead think about how she could make Jaune and Pyrrha feel like they hadn't messed up, even though they kinda had.

Yang tried to think about it, but figured she could get some sleep. She'd figure something.

* * *

 **Okay, just a little note, yes, Neo will be in this story. Please, don't worry. What will happen? Well, those who read my Futa-Mako story might recall what happened to Nui...**


	5. Shipping!

**WhiteRose/BlackRose shippers, look away whilst you still can!**

* * *

"Ruby? Hello?" Yang snapped her fingers, trying to get her sister's attention. Ruby pulled the covers over her head, "Go away Yang, there are no classes today and I'm in no mood." She said, sounding like Weiss from a few days ago.

"You okay?" Yang asked, knowing that there were only so many things that make Ruby actually whine. Complain certainly, but full on whining wasn't usually her sister's style, never had.

But she just stayed silent, Yang then brought out a plate of cookies. "I have cookies." She said in sing-song, but, "No thanks, I don't want cookies." Ruby said.

"Are you hurt or something?" Yang questioned, now worried that something might be seriously, critically wrong. "I'm fine, just go away." She said, her head now in her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Yang questioned again, refusing to let up. Ruby just stayed quiet, which only irritated Yang. She started thinking, and suddenly remembered something, "you know, I can only think of one other time you acted like this."

Ruby got out of the covers, "Yang, I'm fine, just leave me alone." She said, before she headed to the window and used her semblance to get away.

Yang grinned, thinking she had an idea what was going on. The only other time she'd seen Ruby act like this was when she'd had a crush on someone. Though, this left her wondering 'who?'

* * *

Yang asked around where Ruby went, though most didn't know. She then got to Blake, "I think I might know, there is a little hole in the wall in Vale you can check out. I showed it to Ruby about a week ago." She said passing Yang a business card for the location.

Yang took the card, and went out to find the place, wondering why Ruby would go there.

Upon arriving, Yang saw the owner, Junior, "Hello, welcome to...BLONDIE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He said, a mix of surprised and terrified. "Relax, I won't hurt you, if you play nice. And it's still sir to you." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yes Blo-SIR!" He said, Yang showing the card, "Another from Beacon, first the chick in the red hood and her friend and now you."

"Her friend?" Yang asked, feeling she was on the right track.

"Yeah, a read head in some grey dress skirt with green lines down it. She also had green eyes and was way too peppy for my taste." Junior explained.

'Wait, he doesn't mean...' Yang nodded, "Thanks, mind telling me which way they went?"

"Go down this hall, take a left, it's the 5 on the right." Junior said. It was techniqually illegal for him to tell her, but there was no consequence that would be worse than pissing Yang off, at least as far as Junior was concerned. Yang thanked him, but heard Junior said whisper, "Damn blond bitch."

This earned him a punch in the gut

Yang followed the directions, stopping at the fifth door. She opened to a sight that gave her an instant hard on: Penny on top of Ruby in a sixty-nine position. Both playing with the others' pussies eagerly.

'Oh hell yeah.' Yang wasn't sure what to focus on. The ego boost in her being right? The pride in her sister for scoring? The slight disappointment that Ruby hadn't told her about it? In the end, it was the sexiness of the show that won out, and Yang started rubbing herself through her clothing as she watched.

Ruby and Penny were too busy to notice Yang, and they kept going heatedly. Yang had been told by this point of Penny's being a robot, but wasn't surprised by her being, well, anatomically correct. She'd been given fake organs that ran on a mix of nano-tech and aura, why not a pussy, rack, and a decent ass to boot? On top of that, her body still registered pleasure and, from what Yang saw, was really sensitive. Her build was similar to Ruby's, with a few more curves. Both were enjoying the pleasure, both of their moans were making Yang harder.

Yang was torn between wanting to join, and not wanting to break up their little moment, but as luck would have it, she wouldn't have to wait too long. "Penny, I'm going to cum~" Ruby moaned, "Me too Ruby, let's cum together!" Penny groaned excitedly.

Within a few seconds, both girls came, their bodies convulsing. After their bodies calmed, Penny turned on Ruby so they were facing each other, "Better than last time?" Penny asked, "Much." Ruby said, before they kissed.

Yang grinned ear to ear, "Last time huh?"

Both Ruby and Penny go wide eyed and looked to the side to see Yang, with her cock hard and ready, "Y-YANG?! W-WHEN D-DID YOU GET H-HERE?!" She questioned, terrified.

"Blake ratted you out." Yang said, "But I honestly don't see what the big deal is. Were you really that worried that I would tease you over your little girlfriend~?"

Ruby wanted to speak, but Penny spoke up first, "I asked her to keep it a secret. If Atlas found out about their experiment having a relationship with a student, especially one from Beacon, they would have me dismantled and Ruby...they would have her killed." Penny said.

Yang lost all her enthusiasm almost immediately. She'd been wrong before, turned out there really _was_ something in the world that could kill her arousal faster than the thought of Jaune being her superior at something.

"Oh..oh man.." Yang suddenly felt like huge bitch. "I..I'm so, so sorry. I...I'll just get out of here." Yang said, closing the door, mentally kicking herself for not figuring it out.

Yang walked around town, needing something to hit. She found some of Junior's lackeys and beat the hell out of them. They were most definitely committing illegal acts, but Yang wasn't even aware of them. She eventually made it back to Beacon, finding a note on the door to their room: _Dear Yang, me and Weiss went to see a movie. -Blake,_

Yang sighed, unsure if she was glad she wouldn't have to explain why she was upset, or just upset that she wouldn't get to talk about it. She went to her room.

When she got their, she saw Ruby and Penny, "Good, we were wondering how long you would take." Penny said in her very upbeat way.

"How did you two... right, super speed." Yang shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry for following you, I was just really confused by how you were acting. Next time I get curious, just lie so I don't fuck something else up, okay?"

"No, it's okay, I asked Ruby to keep the secret." Penny said, "Plus I was hoping to ask for a favor." Penny began to blush, Ruby as well. "A favor?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well, I have experience with girls, I was wondering if you can give me some experience with men, or more specifically, you." She said in her usual tone. "Penny, I explained it already, she's still a girl, she just has guy parts. Well, one particular guy part." Ruby said to Penny, but figured she was probably just making the situation worse.

Yang took a moment to determine whether or not Penny was being serious. Realizing that Penny never really joked around, regardless of how often it sounded like it, she replied, "Are you sure? Wasn't it risky enough just doing things with Ruby?"

"I may have over exaggerated a bit," Penny explained, "It's just...I'm never sure how far Atlas would go to keep me a secret. To be honest, they never told me anything about dismantling or hurting people who found out..I just get so paranoid when I think about Ruby getting in trouble with them.. but you are Ruby's sister, and I trust you. Plus..." She said as she got closer and whispered, "A part of me really wants to watch you have sex with Ruby."

Yang blushed at this, but smiled, "Well, if you're sure about it," Yang grinned, "How could I say no?"

Soon, Ruby with her semblance had everyone in the room naked, Penny stared and mesmerized by Yang's cock.

Yang, still with the memory of Ruby and Penny doing it, was hard in seconds.

Penny looked the hard rod with intrigue. She had little experience, so Ruby took over and began to lick Yang's rod.

Yang moaned softly, loving her sister's work.

Penny soon followed, copying Ruby. her tongue was rougher, but still good.

Yang moaned more, enjoying the roughness, "Just like that~"

Both continued, Ruby then looked at Penny and winked. Penny understood, and Ruby slipped a finger in Yang's pussy and Penny a finger in Yang's butt. Both began massage the inside of Yang, making her harder and throbbing.

Yang groaned, "you two are great~!"

They smiled, before penny got ambitious and wanted to try take Yang's cock. She was very good and took it in one motion, her throat constricting her cock, and since she was a robot, she couldn't gag.

Yang groaned, loving it, "k-keep it up, this is great!"

Penny continued while Ruby started licking Yang's puss. Penny then did something that made her throat and mouth vibrate as she continued to blow.

Yang moaned louder, pushing Penny's head down to take more.

Penny continued, the inside of her mouth and throat vibrating were amazing, Ruby eating out Yang helped too.

"G-gonna cum!" Yang warned Penny.

Penny continued, doing something with her tongue that made Yang cum in seconds. What was better, her throat milked every drop from her cock.

Yang groaned, cumming again seconds later.

Penny took her mouth off with a pop, "That was fun." Penny said, Ruby went up to her and licked any excess cum off her face.

Yang was panting, "Oh..we aren't..done yet." She said with a grin.

Ruby and Penny smile, before laying on the bed, Ruby on top and Penny on the bottom, both their moist pussies staring and begging for Yang.

Yang was practically drooling as she went over. She wasn't sure who to go with first, but decided to thrust into Penny first while she lifted Ruby up a bit to eat her out.

Penny moaned, her insides were artificial, but still could feel and she was moaning, before locking lips with Ruby.

The sight of the two of them making out made Yang pick up the pace, thrusting in faster.

Penny was moaning into the kiss, she really loved to kiss Ruby, Ruby enjoying it the same. Penny then broke the kiss and bit into Ruby's shoulder, the pain caused Ruby to moan and cum, spraying Yang's face.

Yang moaned, licking it all up.

Penny smiled, "It seems Ruby enjoyed that, let's try this." Penny said before pinching Ruby's nipples, Ruby was moaning like crazy, "No, wait, I'm really sensitive."

Yang grinned, "I think she likes it there Penny~"

She smiled, before wincing, "Yang, I feel like I'm going to cum soon." Penny said, her insides reacting like a normal girls.

Yang groaned, "Good~" She said, picking up the pace again.

Penny began to moan more, before she came, she couldn't produce liquids, but she does tighten up, enough that Yang cums.

Yang cried out, hilting herself inside Penny and cumming hard into her.

Penny moaned for a second at the feeling, "That was...strange, but good." She said, then winked at Yang, Yang got it and prepped to fuck Ruby.

Yang moved to Ruby, thrusting into her hard, "Hey Penny, try sucking on them instead of pinching." She said with a grin.

Penny nodded as Yang inserted into Ruby's pussy. Penny began sucking on Ruby's nipples, Ruby moaned through clenched teeth, she thought the fingers were bad, but the sucking was making it unbearable.

Yang thrust in faster, loving the sounds Ruby was making. As she watched her sister's ass move up and down, she got another idea to make her get even louder.

Penny continued her assault on Ruby, she had managed to find her weak points and exploited them, She could be very 'sinful.' (Yeah, I had to.)

Yang pushed slowly into Ruby's ass, not wanting to hurt her.

Ruby's eyes began to go to the back of her skull, the pleasure from Yang and Penny was getting intense, especially when Penny moved her knee up and began to rub Ruby's clit with her knee. Ruby was moaning uncontrollably.

Yang hilted herself in Ruby's ass, loving how tight it was.

Ruby actually came, tightening more, the continued pleasure was so intense, she almost passed out a few times, but Penny kept her up. "Yang, does anal feel that good?" Penny asked.

"Fuck yes!" She cried happily.

Penny then smiled, "Then can you try put it in my ass, I think Ruby is about to pass out." Penny said, but Ruby was still enjoying it, "She can after she cums in me." Ruby said, after trying to focus.

Yang hilted herself again, holding Ruby's hips as she came hard into her ass, filling it to the brim.

Ruby passed out on top of Penny, Penny smiled at how cute Ruby was when she slept, giving her a kiss, before Yang lined with Penny's ass.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Yang asked.

She smiled, "I'm ready, plus after seeing what you did to Ruby, I'm interested." She said with a smile.

Yang grinned, and thrust in hard.

Penny moaned, her body's metal form made it very tight for Yang, Penny's eyes almost went blank from the feeling, "Harder, tear me apart." She said.

Yang grinned, grabbing both Penny's hips and ramming into her ass as hard as possible.

Penny was moaning more, her body was tough enough to take it, but now she understood why Ruby acted like that. Ruby woke up on top of Penny not long after and started to suck on penny's nipples, "Payback time." She said before she started sucking.

Penny cried out in pleasure, her tongue lulling out.

Yang got close to cumming, she went red eyed. She was now thrusting hard, fast, and mercilessly. After about 12 minutes, Penny's body began to react, "Yang, I'm going to cum." She said, her sensors going nuts.

Yang slammed her hips against Penny's, cumming hard inside.

Penny came at the feeling, her mind over loaded and her eyes went blank. It was so good her brain needed to reboot, "Wow...that was amazing." Penny said in bliss.

Yang panted, nodding. Words were a bit beyond her at the moment.

They would continue their threesome for about an hour, till all three were exhausted. Ruby was in her bed with Penny cuddling her, they kissed till they feel asleep in each others embrace. Yang watched with amusement. Weiss and Blake soon returned and could smell sex in the room and saw Ruby and Penny together. Weiss face palmed, "You've got to be kidding me." The Blake asked with a smile, "You three did it, didn't you?"

Yang nodded, grinning blissfully.


	6. Fun with Thora

It was battle class and Yang was about to go against Nora from JNPR.

Yang was glad to be going up against another heavy hitter, and expected it to be fun.

Nora was naturally stronger than Yang and had her electric power and better range thanks to her hammer, so Yang just needed to outlast her to win.

Yang could handle Nora's strength, even with the electricity boost, as her own semblance allowed her to turn it all back on her. Her main issue was Nora's speed. The girl moved like a damn Loony-Toon, and none of Yang's distance blasts actually hit.

Plus, Nora used the grenade blasts from her hammer to both damage and keep opponents at a distance, so every time Yang could get close, she hit the hammer on her and blasted, while Yang was able to absorb the impacts, the blasts either sent her back or propelled Nora, plus she had an almost infinite amount of explosives, seriously where the fuck does she keep them all.

Yang was starting to get frustrated. After twenty minutes, she had enough force built up from all the hits to punch through a cruise liner, but still couldn't get close enough to actually land the hit. She decided to go for a hail merry, rushing forward, using her shot blasts to propel her forward and taking any blasts she took. If she was lucky, she'd be able to get to Nora before could get more energy, and even if she couldn't, she was certain she had more energy built up than Nora could gain in the short time; mostly because it had been Nora who built up the energy in the first place. Yang rushed forward, knowing that nothing could distract her from her plan.

Nora saw her, "Oh, you want to see who's stronger, ALRIGHT THEN!" Nora said in her usual over hyper voice, suddenly her body had electricity going through her body, like a second wind and she super charged her body and hammer, before she fired a round from the hammer to charge forward. Everyone in the stands took some steps back, knowing when they collided their'd be a boom.

The two met in the center with mini explosion, the force-field struggling to contain it.

When the smoke cleared, Yang's fist and Nora's hammer connected with each other, both were bruised and battered by the explosion. Both locked eyes, before both fell in the middle of the ring.

"And we have a double KO!" Yang and Nora were helped out of the arena to be healed.

They were taken to the lockers after getting healed up, "Nice job out there." Nora said.

"You to." Yang said with a grin.

"So if it was a draw, who wins?" Nora asked, Yang and Nora had a bet, the loser would be the winners sex slave for two days.

"I guess no one. Guess that means no one gets a sex slave." Yang shrugged, "Oh well, we'll just have to take turns being on top~"

Nora smiled, "Meet in this room tonight, it's abandoned and soundproof, me and ten bang there all the time, but he went on a mission with sun's team so he's gone till next week."

Yang nodded, "Can't wait~"

That night, Yang told her team she'd be busy tonight. She got to the room and saw Nora, in white lingerie.

Yang grinned, "Nice."

"Thanks Ren loves this and my pink one." She said before going up to Yang and started to kiss her deeply.

Yang kissed her back, her hands going over her muscled body.

Nora was exited and took off Yang's top and bra, "I've always wondered what were you fed on to get boobs this huge?" Nora asked as she gave them a feel.

Yang moaned softly, and chuckled. "Really? I was gonna ask how you got such a great ass~" She said, giving it a squeeze as she kissed Nora.

"Sorry, my secret." She said, before she removed her lingerie and took off Yang's pants, her cock was getting nice and hard, "Damn, you're as big as Ren."

Yang smiled; she could accept that. Yang pulled off Nora's bottoms, and pressed her against the wall.

Nora smiled, "Come and fuck me, or are you scared your cock is too weak." She said in a hyper tone.

Yang grinned, lifting Nora by her hips and ramming into her hard.

Nora moaned, "Wow, Pyrrha wasn't kidding, you have a great cock." Nora said as she slapped Yang's ass with a hard slap, "I also heard your semblance makes you fuck harder."

Yang picked up the pace, nodding, "I wonder how much strength you can add to it~"

Nora began slapping yang more, adding to her power. Nora was moaning gleefully as she came about 10 minutes later her insides began to constrict the hard cock in her.

Yang grunted, slamming into Nora hard by this point, causing her back to slap against the wall.

Both girls soon cum from the intense banging. After a second, Nora turns around and shows her ass. Yang goes for it, but even with the boosted strength could not get her cock in, Nora's ass was a sealed as a vault.

Yang pouted, but figured there was nothing for it. "Guess it's you're turn~" Yang said, laying on her back on the bed. "Just, no ties." She said.

Nora smiled as she began to grope and slap Yang's body. As she did this she began stroking Yang with her hand, it was tight and she was stroking it fast, occasionally shocking Yang for more pleasure.

Yang groaned, enjoying it. This kind of roughness she could get behind. "That all you got~?" She challenged.

Nora responded by biting her right boob, grabbing her left, and stroking her cock faster and harder. She then sent shocks through her mouth and hands onto all three spots she grabbed on Yang.

Yang grunted and yelped, cumming minutes later.

Nora smiled before she lined her ass to your cock, "You were right on me having a great ass, the only one who can fuck my ass is Ren, but I think you can, u just need the right angle." Nora said before she sat her ass on the cock. Nora's ass was so tight, Yang had to activate her semblance.

Yang grit her teeth, gripping Nora's hips and pull them down hard as she thrust up hard.

Nora lets out an amazing moan, "Fuck my ass apart!" She roared, Yang following the command. Yang also started sucking her breasts.

Yang grunted, ramming up harder and harder up into Nora's ass.

Nora was roaring in pleasure, "You are amazing, now let's try this." Nora said, before grabbing Yang's tits and shocking her.

Yang cried out, loving it. She bucked her hips harder in response, "more!"

Both continued on each other, after about 20 minutes, Yang came into Nora and Nora came from her ass. Both yelled in pleasure.

Yang panted, holding Nora's hips.

Most girls would have passed out, but not Nora, "Hope you ain't done yet!" She said gleefully.

 **3 hours later...**

Both Yang and Nora were on the ground, both exhausted with fluids everywhere, "Best. Fuck. Ever." Nora said with heavy breath.

Yang couldn't feel her legs, and pretty much everything hurt. Oh yeah, definitely one of her best fucks ever.

Nora went and kissed her, "Next time we fight, I'm winning the bet." She said, before they kissed. Yang smiled. though she had plans to win next time.


	7. Kiss and Makeup

It was class as usual and Yang was trying to stay awake during another of Oobleck's lectures, as she was still recovering from last night with Nora.

Yang yawned, her head resting on the desk.

Every time she got close to falling asleep, Oobleck would come by and hit her with a ruler, "Ms. Xialong, stay awake!"

"I'm awake!" Yang shouted on reflex, grumbling in irritation.

The lesson continued, before battle class, this time it was a special randomized teams of three, Yang got pared with Pyrrha and Jaune.

Yang tensed slightly at this. She hadn't exactly talked much with Pyrrha and Jaune recently..

To make it worse, they were up against, Sun, Yatsohashi, and Blake. Two very fast fighters and a guy whose strikes send enemies back.

Yang shook her head. This was gonna go bad, she could feel it.

The fight began, Jaune and Pyrrha worked synchronized to handle Yatso and Sun while Yang was against Blake. Yang was worried about hurting Blake, but that wasn't needed as she couldn't get a single hit on her, and to make it worse, after all their 'sessions' Blake knew every weak spot on Yang.

Yang knew she could probably handle the battle, she'd defeated several fast grim before, but she couldn't manage to focus on the battle at hand.

She was out of sync with Jaune and Pyrrha, and the ass kicking was solidifying that.

All three of them tried their hardest, but the battle was still lost by aura level.

Yang was annoyed of course, mostly because she felt so awkward around the two it fucked with her performance.

After class, she headed to the showers to cool off, but as she entered she could hear something from one of the stalls, it was muffled but she could hear. She gave a quick peek and saw Pyrrha and Jaune going at it in one of the stalls.

'Dammit, do those two ever stop?' And that was coming from Yang. The sight kinda frustrated Yang, as on one level, she was aroused by the sight of Pyrrha soaking wet with her boobs bouncing and Jaune's cock pumping in and out of her, on another she was turned off by Jaune being there, and on a third she was just plain embarrassed to know that she wouldn't ever be able to make Pyrrha moan like that; she'd always be..underwhelming.

Trying to keep track of everything made Yang's head hurt. And that word, underwhelming, just thinking it pissed her off. Yang was so caught up trying to sort her thoughts and emotions out, she didn't realize that she had been standing in plain view long enough for Pyrrha and Jaune to see her.

Jaune and Pyrrha knew she was watching now, but kept at it, Pyrrha wanting Jaune to tear her up as always. Pyrrha soon got up hugging Jaune as he kept at it. She slipped a finger into his butt, Jaune pumping harder and faster.

Yang was surprised by this, as she knew from painful experience that most guys hated anything getting anywhere near there.

Jaune and Pyrrha kept at it, they whispered, "So how long should we keep this up?" He asked. "One or two more rounds." Pyrrha said. Jaune smiled, "Then let's make it good." He said before biting Pyrrha's neck. She let out a throbbing moan that gave Yang a super erection.

Yang fidgeted uncomfortably, and began stroking herself to ease the pressure.

Yang tried desperately, but her erection wouldn't go down. It was getting worse as she continued to watch Jaune plowing Pyrrha and Pyrrha moaning with her tongue out, when they weren't lip locked.

Yang nearly whimpered, squirming more and more. She moved back out of sight, using both hands.

Jaune and Pyrrha were both close and they could here Yang was too. After about another minute, all three came at once, Jaune cumming inside of Pyrrha, Pyrrha getting her juices all over Jaune and Yang came onto the floor and part of the stall walls.

Yang panted. She almost never came that hard when she was touching herself.

Jaune could still keep going, but Pyrrha wanted to try some alone time with Yang. Jaune understood and wrapped his towel around his waist. As he left the stall, "Yang, Pyrrha wants some time with you?" He said, surprising Yang.

"Why?" She asked, knowing Jaune would be able to do a better job than she could.

"Pyrrha wants to clear the air between us, she figures she can do it, and I'll leave you two at it, since it was my fault." Jaune said. He always took the blame for his team and friends.

Yang sighed, "Jaune, you didn't do anything wrong.."

"No, I did. You weren't into guys, Pyrrha and I thought it would help, it didn't and it showed in the fight earlier. I'm sorry." Jaune said, in a mature tone.

"It's kinda my fault, Pyrrha was with you, I should've just left her alone."

Jaune smiled, "My sister told me something before I came here, 'You need to be out there, have as much fun as you can, cause you don't know when it will end,' so I want you to as well." Jaune said as he kissed her head, "After I met Pyrrha, I understood."

Yang couldn't help but chuckle. Qrow had told her and Ruby something similar.

Jaune nodded and left. Yang looked and saw Pyrrha, spreading her cheeks and showing her ass, "You want some?" She said with a seductive wink.

Yang bit her lip. She was upset that she wouldn't be the best Pyrrha ever had, but her ego wasn't bigger than her arousal, and she gave in, going over and lining her still hard cock up to Pyrrha's ass.

Pyrrha smiled, before Yang put her cock into her ass. After the extreme tight and roughness of Nora, doing it with Pyrrha was calming and relaxing.

She moaned softly as she worked her cock into Pyrrha's ass, enjoying how soft and warm it was.

Pyrrha moaned, she enjoyed having Yang. She soon turned and kissed her, forcing her tongue down her throat.

Yang moaned into the kiss, thrusting faster.

Pyrrha was tightening up, she was close. Pyrrha then moved her hands to Yang's nipples and gave both a hard pinch.

Yang yelped, cumming hard into Pyrrha's ass.

Pyrrha came as well, taking in Yang's load. Yang pulled out and had to sit, she was still worn from Nora yesterday and Pyrrha from Jaune.

"You're..probably used to better," Yang said, "but it was fun."

Pyrrha smiled and gave Yang another kiss, "To be honest, I enjoy anal with you more than Jaune, he's too big for me to enjoy it." She said.

"Really?" Yang questioned, the phrase 'too big to enjoy it' not quite computing for her.

Pyrrha just smiled, "Well, it's just preference. So are we cool?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang nodded, "yeah, we're cool." She said.

Pyrrha smiled as she washed herself off, "Want to join for a little shower?"

Yang nodded, grinning.

They had a nice shower, massaging each others bodies. This was a good way to make up.


	8. Melting Chocolate

Yang was relaxing in Vale, the School closed due to a rat infestation. Yang was pretty sure the rat thing was just a cover up for something, but maybe she was just paranoid. Either way, it gave her more time to hang out with friends.

She was hanging with her team, JNPR, and CFVY. They were at a coffee place in Vale, just relaxing.

Yang was glad for it, as she hadn't had much time to relax recently do to a spike in grim attacks. As the day wore on, Yang figured she'd try to get a round or two in with Ruby, but she bolted off somewhere to meet Penny.

Weiss and Blake were hanging with Velvet, and Nora and Pyrrha were with their other halves. Yang was annoyed at this, she finally had time and all her 'partners' were busy.

She sighed in annoyance, then noticed a similar look of frustration on Coco.

Coco was drinking her coffee, before seeing Yang, "Let me guess, you are stressed and your partners are gone too." Coco said, annoyed Velvet went to hang with Blake and Weiss.

"Yeah...same for you I take it?" Yang guessed.

"Yeah, Velvet had really wanted to hang with Blake and Weiss, and your little sister has been with Penny for a while hasn't she, judging by how fast she left to be with her." Coco said.

Yang nodded, chuckling.

They sat and talked for a little while, but as they talked, Yang felt something begin to touch her private areas. She winced for a second, before looking down and seeing Coco's foot massaging her private area, "SO the rumors were true, you are packing." She said deviously.

Yang smirked, "Yeah, got a problem~?" She said with a grin.

"No, but I think I did find a way for us to kill time till our teams get back, you know a place we can be alone?" Coco asked, though more like demanded.

Yang nodded, getting up.

They head out, going to the location she found Ruby and Penny going at it. Junior let them in, Coco saw the look of fear in his eyes, "What did you do to that guy?

Yang chuckled, "Oh nothing, they love me here. Right?" She questioned with a grin.

Coco figured, "Well you better not be a disappointment, I've had three guys the last month, they were disappointing." Coco said in her usual snide tone.

Yang grinned, now determined to make her scream, if only to break that tone of hers.

They enter the room, "Hmm not bad." Coco said, before she took off her hat and her hair came down, it was long, brown, and almost was like silk.

Yang whistled, "Not bad yourself."

"Thanks, I rarely get to let it out, makes me look cute." Coco said, before, "If you say I look cute, I will end you with my mini-gun."

Yang smirked, "You mean you'd try." She corrected, starting to remove her top.

Coco was impressed, "Well I will say, you have a great rack, one of the best I've seen." Coco said as she took off her coat, showing her sleek body with great curves, her boobs were about as big if not bigger than Blake's.

"Same to you." Yang said, removing her bottoms so she was fully naked.

Coco stared at Yang's cock, "Wow, not bad, but I've had someone big before, a big cock isn't much if you don't know how to use it." She said, as she took off her clothes, her butt was a nice size and gave Yang an instant hard on.

Yang smirked, "Well, guess you'll see if I was worth it in a few seconds then huh?" Yang said before pulling Coco into a deep kiss, "Cutie~" She added, immediately thrusting into Coco so she couldn't retaliate in any way.

Coco moaned at the feeling, though she didn't lose it. Suddenly in a burst, she removes Yang and lays her stomach, "I warned you, but I have a better punishment." Coco said, before she stuck her tongue down Yang's butt. She had an amazing tongue.

"F-fuck!" Yang didn't get a lot of attention there, and with Coco's skill, which she could only assume came from practice with Velvet, Yang's cock began to swell from the feeling.

Coco smiled, before giving Yang's cock a squeeze, "Oh, your only cumming when I say so." Coco wasn't as strong as Yang or Nora, but she wasn't weak by any means. Coco then put her free hand in Yang's pussy and began to massage her insides.

"D..damn, you really know your stuff~" Yang groaned, not bothered by the threat. After her experience with Blake, she was certain she could handle it, and return even more when she was free.

Coco smiled, "Good, cause now let's try this." Coco said, turning Yang over so she was on her back. Coco moved her hand so it held the base of Yang's cock and moved her hand from her pussy to her ass so she was massaging the inside of Yang's ass, before she began sucking on Yang's cock. She was like a vacuum, taking in all of her like nothing, "Not a bad taste." Coco said as she continued.

Yang wanted to respond, but was fairly certain nothing but a desperate cry for more would come out. So far her plan of breaking Coco in wasn't quite working out.

Coco was dissecting Yang easily, before she decided to make Yang cum. She pushed her fingers into Yang's ass deeper and did something that made Yang cum. Coco took it all in, "Well, that trick works on you as well, good to know." Coco said, before continuing.

'D-damn, she's better than I though!' Yang thought, groaning loudly.

Coco smiled, before she made Yang cum again. She then moved so she was on top of Yang, "I think you've had enough punishment, now let's see what your rod can do." Coco said before she impaled her puss with her rod, taking it all in.

Yang began thrusting up into Coco instinctively, having more or less forgotten her plan to be in control.

Coco was moaning gleefully, "Wow, you are good, but we can make it better." Coco said as she laid down and bit into Yang's boobs and started sucking hard. She also resumed playing with her pussy.

Yang grunted, thrusting up harder to make her keep going.

Coco was really enjoying it, she was disturbingly good at controlling someone else's body. She then had the special thing. She soon came, and when she did, her inner walls tightened so much Yang couldn't thrust any more, "Now, is this your end?" she asked seductively and challenging Yang.

This was usually the point when Yang would try to take control, but being aggressive had worked its way to the back of her mind, and Yang could only reply with a groan as her climax approached.

Coco continued, Yang had dominant lovers before, but Coco was in a league of her own, she had completely dissected Yang and was using her as a toy.

Yang was struggling just keep herself from begging for more like a slut, and came seconds later.

Coco smiled, "Good, but we are far from done." Coco smiled as she continued to play with Yang.

 **2 hours later...**

Coco had been riding Yang non-stop the last two hours, she was now having her anus drilled by Yang.

Yang was still beneath her, her tongue lulling out.

Coco came one last time as Yang did, "Damn, what was that like 20, 25?" Coco said, as she got off of Yang, her butt and pussy dripping with cum.

Yang mumbled something, having long since lost the ability to think properly.

Coco smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Let's get you back to Beacon." Coco said as she got dressed and dressed Yang.

Yang couldn't quite feel her legs, and stumbled as she walked.

Coco picked her up, "Don't worry, I got this." She said as they left, Coco called someone and soon a car came in front of the place and they were taken back to Beacon.

Yang was back at Beacon before she knew it, mostly because she was still really out of it.

Coco dropped her in her room, "Hope to see you in bed again." Coco said before she kissed Yang.

Yang smiled, kissing Coco back.

Coco left, but left the underwear she wore that day for Yang. Yang would have fun with that.


	9. Bunny Hop

Team CFVY and team RWBY were just returning from a mission. Just a small grim clear out, nothing too serious, though it had gotten a tad bit intense after a Deathstalker showed up out of nowhere. Yang had ended up guarding Velvet the whole time, though she was glad to do it.

Velvet was thankful, very thankful.

That night, Yang got a note saying, "Meet in this room for a booty call."

Yang wasn't about to turn that down, and went to Velvet's room that night.

Velvet was in her usual garb, she got her room ready, candles, dim lights, and she had some sexy underwear underneath. She awaited Yang.

Yang knocked on the door eagerly.

It opened, "Welcome." Velvet said with a cute smile. She guided Yang in, Yang noticing the atmosphere Velvet wanted.

Yang smiled, "Thanks for inviting me over tonight~"

"Thanks for saving me." Velvet said with a cute smile as she took off her clothes, showing a brown lingerie bra and panties, behind her Yang could see her brown rabbit tail.

Yang grinned, finding the sight extremely arousing. "I was happy to help."

"Now allow me to thank you." Velvet said before she mashed her lips with Yang and began to remove her clothes. As she did this she noticed Yang wasn't wearing a bra, "Naughty girl." Velvet said.

Yang smirked, "You're one to talk~"

Velvet smiled as she soon had all of Yang's clothes off and her cock out, "Wow." She said mesmerized, "Biggest I've ever seen." She said as she ran her hands over it.

Yang moaned softly, enjoying how soft her hands were.

Velvet continued, she was much nicer and delicate than Coco.

Yang was loving it, and her steady moaning encouraged Velvet to keep going.

Velvet continued, Yang noticed Velvet's ears twitched as she was moaning. She got curious and started to stroke and rub Velvet's ears, she moaned deeply and started to deep-throat Yang.

Yang moaned louder, placing one hand on Velvet's head while the other continued to stroke her ears.

Velvet was taking Yang's cock like a pro. Her tongue reached all the best parts. After a little while, Velvet started to take off her bra and moved slightly off of Yang's cock, so she could massage her breasts on the long rod.

Yang groaned, loving how soft her chest felt against her cock.

Velvet continued till she squealed, she actually came from giving Yang head.

Yang tensed up, getting close herself.

Velvet continued, wanting Yang's hit seed. She did something with her tongue that was able to get every part of yang.

Yang instinctively pushed Velvet's head down as she came hard, shooting several thick strands of cum into her mouth.

Velvet drank it all up, "Delicious first time giving oral, how was I?"

"That..was your..first time?" Yang questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, I've never done it with someone with a cock, I've had Coco, Weiss, and a few other girls." She said as she took off her panties, "Um can I make a request?" She asked.

"After that, definitely." Yang said with a smile.

"Can you massage my pussy, but with your feet?" She asked blushing hard.

"Oooh~ kinky." Yang says with a grin, "I'll be happy to." She says, sitting back and lifting her foot up to rub between Velvet's legs.

Velvet moaned blissfully at the feeling. "I've always wanted to try this." She said.

Yang pushed a few toes inside Velvet's pussy, wiggling them slowly to give her more pleasure.

Velvet is loving it, she's moaning like crazy and her ears were twitching.

Yang pushed her foot deeper, moving it in circles as she enjoyed Velvet's moaning.

Velvet was moaning a lot and soon, "I'm gonna...I'm...I'm..." She couldn't get the words out as she came. Fluids got all over Yang's feet, but the biggest surprise was her rabbits tail. It wasn't a tail, as she came the tail came out of her anus. It wasn't a tail, it was a butt plug and it was almost as big as Yang's cock.

Yang wasn't even sure how to process what she was seeing, and took a few moments to fully register. "And you called me naughty~"

"Yeah,"Velvet said still trying to breath. She then spread her lower lips, "Yang, I want you to fuck my pussy up." She said, her accent and face making Yang all the harder.

Yang didn't need any more than that. She grabbed Velvet and pulled her into her lap.

Velvet moaned gleefully as she bounced up and down Yang's cock. Her insides were soft and warm, and taking in Yang. She began to rub her chest against Yang's.

Yang groaned, holding Velvet's hips to help her bounce as she thrust up in rhythm with her.

Velvet was moaning in sync with you, till she kissed Yang and began to tongue Yang. She also started to massage Yang's boobs.

Yang moaned, thrusting harder at the feeling of her soft hands rubbing her tits.

Velvet then tried something and put one of her hands in Yang's anus, "Coco said you like it in here." She said before sticking them in.

Yang groaned, wondering how the hell Velvet was so good at pretty much everything.

Velvet continued and began to nibble on Yang's neck, it was delicate and comfortable. She was skilled, but she was a flip coin of Coco who was more aggressive and dominate, while she was more submissive and delicate.

Yang had to admit, she preferred Velvet's style, as she loved being more in control, which was more or less impossible with Coco; not that Yang would stop trying.

Velvet continued to bounce on Yang, before she came her insides getting juice on Yang's cock as well as her pussy tightening.

Yang groaned, thrusting up one more time before cumming one of her biggest loads into Velvet's tight hole.

Velvet moaned louder as she took it all in. After a breather, "Yang, can you fuck my ass now?" Velvet asked, it was literally impossible to say anything and not look cute and sexy.

"Of course~" Yang said, getting hard again from Velvet's voice alone.

Velvet turned around, showing her ass to Yang, "Fuck my insides, forge my ass to the shape of your cock." She said, again everything she said the way she said gave Yang a massive hard on.

Yang lost it, then and there. She grabbed Velvet's hips and rammed into her ass as hard as she could. She couldn't hold back anymore.

Velvet was moaning hard, begging Yang to tear her apart. Yang then decided to make it better and saw the plug with the rabbit's tail and Velvet's still open pussy.

Yang grinned, picking up the plug and rubbing it teasingly against Velvet's still eager pussy, "Would the bunny like a little more~?"

"Yes please, fuck me up." She said, her pussy dripping.

Yang rammed the plug into Velvet's pussy, beginning to fuck her with it.

Velvet was moaning in bliss while both her holes were getting filled, her tongue out and her brain basically turned to mush, "Fuck me till I pass out!" Velvet roared in between orgasms.

Yang kept going, pumping in hard on both sides.

Velvet was in a near constant state of orgasms, she felt her body would give out from sexual shock.

Yang couldn't stop or slow down. It felt too good, she needed to keep going until she was done.

Velvet was soon begging for Yang to fill her insides with her cum, "Please cum in my ass!" She begged.

Yang slammed in several more times, grunting loudly as she hilted herself and came, releasing more hot seed all at once than she could remember cumming with anyone else.

Velvet roared as her insides were filled with Yang's seed. She then turned and Yang was on the ground, "I want MORE!" Velvet said as she continued to ride Yang, switching to her pussy and putting the plug back in her ass.

Yang rammed in harder. 'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'Velvet was definitely better than Coco.'

Many hours of fucking later...

Velvet laid on her bed, cum seeping from her holes and mouth, Yang was completely exhausted, to the point she was limping.

"Best...fuck...ever." Yang panted, though she feared even saying so would invoke Nora's wrath, which kind of excited her, not that she had the energy to get hard at the moment.

Yang was about to leave, when Velvet said, "Good night Yang, see you next time." She said before passing out.

Yang smiled, going over and giving Velvet a kiss before heading out.


	10. Neapolitan Flamebed

**All those that wanted Neo, here we are. Some viewers may find this disturbing.**

* * *

Yang was currently in Vale, her team, with Penny, JNPR, and CFVY were on missions for the next three weeks. As for Yang, she was suspended from missions, something about breaking both of Cardin Winchester's hands and almost shoving his mace up his ass. He had it coming, from harassing Velvet, to calling Ruby a Bimbo, and they started harassing Blake too.

Yang wasn't too upset that she was temporarily suspended, just a bit annoyed that she would be left out of the action. And with ALL her partners gone too.

She was cruising around the seedy side of Vale, when she feels something hit her neck. A dart, she was out in seconds. When she came to, she was naked, tied to a bed, and she couldn't bust the restraints.

"W-what the hell!?" Yang questioned, confused and pissed off instantly.

Soon she sees someone come out from a dark corner. She had a white with pink trim dress, long leg stockings, heels, an umbrella, and pink and brown hair. Yang recognized her instantly as she gave that smile that pissed her off more than anything on Remnant.

"What the hell are you doing huh? Let me out of here!" Yang seethed.

She smiled, before she smack her umbrella on Yang's chest, the way she looked and didn't speak were just creepy. She then grabs and punches Yang's nipples.

Yang yelped loudly, "f-fuck!"

Neo smiled, before she was standing on the bed. she then pressed her heels on Yang's cock, with a face of, 'You are mine, bitch.'

Yang grit her teeth, trying to stop from crying out. She didn't want to give the little bitch the satisfaction. But she already had an idea.

Neo smiled as she moved her heel to the side. She took them and her clothes off, showing her sexy body, it was very similar to Ruby's with a little more form. She then went and grabbed something from her back, a syringe. She smiled as she injected it into Yang's neck.

Yang winced, "What the hell was that?" She questioned. Neo smiled, then Yang felt woozy and her cock was painfully hard. "You..bitch." Yang grunted, gripping the bindings hard.

Neo smiled, as she took a bow and wrapped it around Yang's cock. She smiled as she flicked Yang's cock. Yang grit her teeth harder, 'goddammit not again!' Neo gave a grin, as she lined herself above the cock and went down. She could only fit half Yang's cock in. She then started to rub the rest with her hand, but it was painful like her hands were made of spiked metal.

Yang gasped out reflexively, struggling against her. Neo enjoyed torturing Yang, she didn't moan or speak, it was creepy. Yang closed her eyes, struggling hard against the bindings as the pain grew and grew.

Neo soon came, her insides tighten around Yang's tip. She then moved and started to step on and rub her foot on Yang's cock. Yang groaned. Neo's feet were surprisingly soft. If she would move them more gently, it would feel great. But Neo was intent on hurting Yang's cock as much as possible, and pressed down hard.

Yang was now swelling up as her cock was begging for release. Neo continued to step on her cock, till she moved up and began to bite Yang's tits. She used her toes to keep attacking Yang's cock. Yang shut her eyes tight, refusing to make any noise for that bitch. Neo smiled, before doing something really weird. She sits on Yang's chest, then takes one of Yang's nipples and puts it in her pussy.

"What the fuck?" Yang questioned, knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer back. Neo smiled as she did this, she looked like she was enjoying it. She kept pleasuring/torturing Yang's cock, which looked like it was going to explode.

Yang could feel herself out to lose it, so she tried for her plan; using the added strength Neo accidentally gave her earlier to try and break through the binds. Neo was enjoying herself and didn't notice. But soon enough, with eyes red, Yang busted out of her restraints and Neo was thrown to the ground.

Yang didn't have her Ember Celica on her, and resorted to simply hitting Neo over the head with her own umbrella. Neo was knocked to the side. She was now in a a position where her naked butt was in the air. Her asshole looked so inviting and Yang's cock was throbbing at the site.

Yang ripped the bow off of her cock, grabbing Neo and tying her to the bed. She smacked Neo's ass hard enough to mark it, then thrust her asshole into it as hard as she possibly.

Neo almost let out a moan as her ass was penetrated, but she still stayed quiet. Yang could see this and decided to make the bitch scream her name. Yang tied Neo's hand behind her back, and grabbed her hair to act as a handle as she rams into her ass, firing all her pent up cum a minute later.

The feeling of all the cum in her ass was making Neo squeal, but she still wasn't talking. Yang continued, making sure every bit of Neo's insides felt her cock. "By the time I'm done with you," Yang grunted, "your ass will be shaped around my cock~" Yang wasn't a sadist, but she was definitely enjoying this.

Yang was ramming Neo's ass hard and also started to fuck Neo's pussy with the umbrella. Neo had to do everything not to moan or speak, but she was losing it. Yang refused to let the little bitch get off easy. She rammed in on both sides with as much strength as possible, trying to break her.

Neo was feeling like her body was breaking and said, "Please...mercy..." She tried to say as Yang rammed her, it was a simple, polite voice, which made Yang fuck her even harder. "Sorry, not sure I heard you." Yang groaned as she came again.

Neo tried, but Yang hit a sweet spot and she let out a throaty moan, "Yang..." She barely managed to say. "Oh, so you can speak huh?" Yang rammed in harder. "Please stop..." She said making a puppy dog face, problem, that just made Yang even hornier.

"Oh fuck~!" Yang felt like she could keep going for hours. And she could, the injection caused both numbness and weakness, but also had the side effect of an 8 hour long erection. Yang planned on using every minute of it, no matter how much her new pet begged.

Then Yang had one of the most satisfying moments ever, she came a massive load into Neo's ass. Neo then roared, "Yang!" Loudly, it was like hitting nirvana. Yang grinned, "oh, you like that huh?"

Neo didn't respond as Yang continued to bang her.

 **8 hours later...**

Yang's erection finally went down, Neo was covered in and oozing cum from her mouth, pussy, and ass. Yang had already decided that Neo was too dangerous to be allowed to go free. More specifically, fucking her felt too good to let her get away, and she had decided to keep her.

Neo woke up after an hour, "Mistress Yang..." She said feeling hazy. "Mistress?" Yang grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Yang then took Neo back to Beacon. On the way she realized she fucked Neo so hard and long, he broke her mentally. She was now an obedient little sex slave. Yang couldn't help but test out how obedient she was, having undress as deep-throat her in public.

Neo removed her clothes, throwing them away and dropping to her knees, taking Yang's cock in her mouth and sucking her off hard. Yang moaned, holding her head and beginning to fuck her throat hard. Neo gagged hard, but didn't even attempt to struggle, letting it happen, and even seeming to enjoy Yang raping her throat so roughly.

Yang grunted, cumming hard and forcing Neo to swallow it all. Getting a more insidious idea, she kept her cock in Neo's throat, and sighed in relief as she began to piss into her throat. Neo's eyes began to water and her body gagged in revoltion, but Neo held still, taking it all and swallowing afterwards on command. "You may be my new favorite girl~" Yang said, getting all kinds of sadistic ideas.

 **About 2 weeks later...**

The teams had just, all heading to their dorms. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Penny were on their way to the room, the mission was successful but they were all exhausted.

When they got there and opened the door, they were confused then shocked to see Neo, who was lying on the bed covered in sushi as Yang was eating off her, "Oh hey guys you're back?" She said as she was eating the sushi off Neo.

Everyone stared, jaws dropped. Save for Penny, who simply commented on Neo's hair.

"What the..." Ruby being stuck, "Um..." Weiss stuck too. "What exactly have you been doing while we were gone?" Blake asked, intrigued and sort of turned on by the scene.

Yang shrugged, "she tried to jump me, then tried to break me. I returned the favor."

All three just looked amazed, "Yes, I am Mistress Yang's now." Neo said. "C'mon, want some?" Yang asked, "Blake, the ones on her tits are Tuna." She said. Blake wanted to resist, but she failed and soon was eating the tuna rolls of Neo's tits.

Neo moaned, then yelped when Yang turned up the power of the vibrator in her pussy, "I said stay quiet~"

Neo tried her hardest, but with Blake at her too, it was difficult. Weiss decided to sleep in her bed, while Ruby and Penny went to their bathroom and went at it.

Yang turned up the level on the vibrator every time Neo made a noise.

It got to the point the Vibrator was on max and Neo was moaning loud almost every second. Blake then went and tied Neo's arms together, she then sat her pussy on Neo's face, "Eat me out." She said.

"You heard her." Yang said, stepping on Neo's pussy, "make her cum!"

Neo was licking after cumming from Yang. Blake was enjoying it, "Damn, you really did make her into a nice little slave." Blake said.

Yang nodded, "Use her whenever you want. In fact, Neo, unless I tell you otherwise, do anything and everything anyone from Team RWBY tells you."

Neo says yes, as she continues to please Blake. Then Yang wrote Neo's chest, "Property of Yang and Team RWBY.


	11. Footsie with Nyan-Cat

Neon, probably the most annoying girl in the world, was becoming a serious pain in Yang's ass, and not in the fun way.

Yang could handle it if she was just over-excitable and hyperactive, she lived across the hall from Nora and Ruby was her sister. She could handle it if she was just a bitch who dished out insults on a regular basis, she'd learned to love Weiss after all. But the way Neon went back and forth between both, without ever slowing down or even seeming to notice the change to her own tactics, was getting on Yang's last nerve.

It was made worse when, during a fight in the battle classes, Neon was just insulting and teasing her the entire fight and she couldn't get a single hit on her. It was basically ten minutes of Neon being annoying and Yang not able to hit her.

The worst part was, she didn't even stick to her guns afterwards, complimenting Yang afterwards and even having the gall to try and flirt with her. Yang wasn't so annoyed with her that she couldn't admit she was attractive, but she was usually too irritating to think about like that.

Pissed off, Yang went to the showers. She needed to cool off now, and really needed to relieve herself in her room with Neo, who now dressed as a maid or nurse.

Yang ordered Neo to change into the nurse outfit and wait for her in the bedroom, then went to the showers to wash off.

As she did, she heard someone else enter, Yang looked and saw an orange tail meaning Neon. She was talking, "Wow, Yang was fun today, too bad she can't aim worth a damn." She said in her usual.

Yang growled, her eyes nearly going red.

"But at least she was fun. But then again, she is a little too top heavy." Neon said giggling to herself, "I mean hell, she could bounce quarters off those things."

That was it. Yang went over as quietly as she could, grabbing her from behind and forcing her against the wall of the shower. "What the...Hey big boob, get off me!" She yelled. "Shut. Up." Yang said, holding her against the wall and pressing her cock against Neon's ass.

Neo felt something and looked down, "Wow, you have a cock? Guess you are bottom heavy too." She said in her annoying tone. Yang growled, her eyes glowing red. She yanked Neon's hips back as she thrust hard, forcing her cock several inches deep into her ass.

Neon groaned as she felt it, but after a few seconds, "Wow not bad, at least you fuck better than you fight." She giggled. Yang grabbed Neon's tits, much harder than Neon was expecting, "I said, shut up." She growled, hilting herself in Neon's ass. Neon moaned as Yang fucked her.

"Like it huh bitch?" Yang questioned, slamming her hips into her so hard that her front smacked against the wall. Neon was moaning hard, but, "Yeah, but you need some practice. I mean it feels good, but you need to know how to work it." All Yang got was she didn't know how to use her cock.

That was fucking it. Yang turned off the water, dragged Neon over to the lockers, crammed her pussy into her mouth as gag, and began fuck her even harder against the metal locker. Neon was disturbingly flexible, but she finally shut up. Yang was fucking her hard.

Yang was determined to get out all of her frustrations right then and there, and the locker actually started to get bent inwards as she fuck her against it. Neon had more or less blacked out as Yang continued.

Yang didn't care, she was gonna fuck every one Neon's holes at least once before she was done, Neon wouldn't be sitting right for a week. Yang spent the next hour turning Neon inside out. After wards Neon was exhausted with cum dripping everywhere.

When she came to again, and could feel her legs, she said, "That...was...awesome!"

Yang looked back, "What?"

"That was awesome! Sorry about being so mean before, I'm not really good at flirting." Neon said, actually looking down a little upset, "Can I...make it up to you~?" Yang smiled, "Meet me in my room, one hour."

Neon nodded, giving Yang a quick kiss, "I'll be there~"

* * *

Yang was now in her dorm, Neo was licking her feet. There was a knock at the door from Neon, Neo not stopping as Yang told Neon to come into the room. Neon entered in her usual attire, but her hair was down, showing to be long and wavy. "Whose this?" She asked pointing at Neo who was still licking Yang's feet.

"This is Neo, but you can just call her Bitch, Slave, or Pet." Yang said, Neo turned to nod, Yang grabbing her head and forcing her foot into her mouth as punishment, making her gag for a few moments before she just began sucking on Yang's toes one by one.

"Damn, well it's time for my fun." Neon said, but first, "Let me feel you out." Neon said as she was behind Yang, massaging her breasts. Yang moaned, caught off guard by how surprising good Neon was with her hands.

"Damn, your tits feel good." Neon said as she rubbed them and started nibbling on your neck. Yang groaned, "Thanks~"

Neon then took off Yang's shorts and panties showing her hard cock. "I've always wanted to try this." She said as she wrapped her legs around and started to rub Yang's cock with both her feet. Yang groaned, "F-fuck your feet are soft~"

Neon smiled, "Thanks." She said, but then Yang felt Neo begin to lick her pussy. Yang moaned from the both to both her most sensitive areas, "God this is good~!"

Neo and Neon eyed each other, and soon both were going at Yang. Yang groaned louder. As good as it felt, she was still going to use it as an excuse to rape Neo's ass later, not that she needed one. Yang just couldn't get over how good Neon's feet felt, how had she never tried this before!?

Neon the decided for something else. She used her tail and started to use it to rub Yang's anus. Yang moaned louder, her cock throbbing as she got closer. Neo then began to suck you cock with Neon still massaging it. Yang soon cums and Neo takes it in, a few strands getting on Neon's feet.

Yang panted, grinning at the sight of it. Neon then stretched her leg to her mouth and licked the cum off, "Mmm~ delicious." She said as she bent the other foot up to get the rest.

Yang was hard again in seconds from the sight. Neon saw and soon flipped around and lined her pussy with the cock, "Ready to fuck me, Miss top heavy." She said in a sexy way.

Yang instinctively wanted to get angry about that comment, but couldn't muster any anger as she sank her cock into Neon's pussy. It was tight like Neo's. To make things better Neo started to lick Neon's ass and finger Yang's pussy.

Yang pumped her hips harder, loving it. Neon was enjoying this, but she soon had something new, Neo took Neon's tail and shoved it up her own ass. Yang pumped her hips hard against Neon, wanting to see how much she could make her cum.

Neon actually came a minute ago, but was enjoying it so much, she didn't react. Neo was making sure to make Neon pass out so she could get her fun. Yang pumped hard into Neon for several more minutes before reaching her climax.

When she came, Neon moaned as she came again, before passing out. Neo looked excited, "My turn!" Neo cheered. Yang smirked, smacking her ass hard and throwing her down, "Sure is~"

Neo smiled as Yang filled her ass with her massive cock. Neo's ass had pretty much been shaped to Yang's cock. Yang groaned, glad she had her own personal cock-sleeve. She smacked Neo's ass hard, enjoying how her ass squeezed her cock harder when she did.

Yang happily fucked Neo, but after a few minutes, she felt someone grab her boobs from behind, Neon woke up and was happily groping your breasts. "You never run out of energy do you?" Yang questioned, moaning.

"Nope, and now it's payback time." She said as Yang suddenly felt something at go in her pussy, deeply, "I have really good control of my tail. She said as it started to go in and out of your pussy.

Yang moaned loudly, "Y-you're good~" Neon smiled, "Have you ever been with a guy before, cause I can feel you haven't." Neon said.

Yang blushed at this, "Well, I'm not really into guys."

Neon looked almost disturbed, "What, that's insane, what do you think they aren't attractive?" She asked, in an actually serious way. "Yes." Yang said, her voice becoming unsure of herself as she remembered that she had in fact been attracted to men before, quite a few in fact, "Well, no.."

Neon continued, "Do you not like it in your ass and pussy, cause you seem to take my tail very well and enjoy it." Neon added. Neo then spoke, "Yes Mistress, you seem to enjoy having both played with." She said, moaning as her ass was getting rammed.

"Q-quiet pet." Yang said, "I tried it with a guy before, it just didn't feel good." "Was he too rough, too forceful, too weak?" Neon asked as she nibbled on Yang's neck. "It just hurt, and not in any good way. And when I asked him to help me get off to, he called me a freak. Ever since then..I just haven't been able to enjoy it with guys.

Neon smiled, "Maybe you just weren't ready, plus you need someone who isn't a dick, someone who will listen, someone who cares, hell my first wasn't the best either, till I met a nice guy and it was amazing."

Yang's movements had stopped almost completely by this point. She hadn't ever thought about it like that, or at all really. It was just easier to ignore it. Neon smiles, "I'm just saying." She said as she continued. "Mistress, can you please continue?" Neo begged.

"Right.." Yang started moving again, but she was thinking back, trying to remember any time she'd just actively dislikes guys. She couldn't find anything, she'd always just had a knee-jerk reaction to them. The little fuck-fest continued through the night. Yang still had those thoughts on her mind.

She remembered how nice Jaune had been to her about the whole thing. Maybe..maybe it was time she actually tried something knew.


	12. JNPR Helps Yang

It had been a few days after Yang had Neon and Neo. She still thought about what Neon recommended. She decided it was time to took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to team JNPR's room.

Nora answers, "YYAANNNGGGG, what's up?" She asked. Yang looks and sees all of the team in the room.n"I..uh..wanted to talk to Jaune." Yang said.

Jaune got up, "Sure." He said as he went out of the room to talk with took him back to her team's room, which was empty; Yang having asked everyone to leave for awhile, and let them take Neo with them for some fun.

Jaune was a little confused, "So Yang what's up?" He asked, he didn't think about sex, he knew how yang was with men.

"I..I wanted to apologize.I know, we said we were done with those and we should just move on passed it, but.." Yang sighed, "I..was wondering..if you would still be willing to.." Dammit, Yang hadn't actually tried to hit on a guy in a long time, why was it harder than hitting on a girl!? "I wanna try fucking you!" Yang blurted out, going for the 'quick like a band-aid' approach.

Jaune was surprised, "Oh so you took up my offer, okay." Jaune said, assuming she wanted to fuck his ass. "Okay, just so you know, I've only had fingers, so be slow."

"No, not like that," Yang said, "Well, yes, definitely like that, but first.." Yang took another breath, "I..I want you to fuck me." Yang said.

Jaune was surprised, "I thought you didn't like doing it with men?"

"I..I figure I should at least try, actually try, instead of just assuming it would feel bad and ignoring it all together." Yang said.

"Well okay." Jaune said in his usual caring way. Jaune then approached and kissed Yang. He put his tongue in her mouth, but he let Yang take command.

Yang kissed him back, just as forcefully as she did any of her girls. She found herself enjoying it. Jaune slowly began to take off Yang's clothes, like how he did with Pyrrha, he was very good, Yang barely felt it. Yang's member was fully erect, and once again Yang saw that Jaune was in fact bigger than she was. It was still a shot at her pride, but she was less upset by it now, and actually somewhat excited by it.

Jaune then started to stroke Yang's cock and moved a hand to massage her pussy, his hands were very rough, but had great experience to make it feel great.

Yang moaned, enjoying it.

Jaune continued, till he pushed Yang lightly so she was lying down. He began to lick her pussy, he had one of the best tongues Yang ever felt.

"W-wow~" Yang groaned, her pussy getting wetter as Jaune ate her out.

Jaune continued, as he continued to also stroke her cock. "You taste good." He said.

"Th-thanks." Yang moaned, her tip leaking more pre-cum than when Ruby stroked her off.

Jaune then gripped hard and went at both spots harder to make Yang cum from both at once.

Yang cried out, cumming hard after a few moments. Jaune's face was drenched, and some of Yang's cum landed in his hair.

Jaune wiped it off, "Damn, guess you liked it." He said as he took off his clothes and armor, showing off his surprisingly toned body.

"You really have been training." Yang said, impressed.

"I wanted to be a stronger person and leader, plus Pyrrha like it." He said as he soon took off the rest of Yang's clothes.

Yang was always proud of her muscles, but was also proud of her absurd ability to hide them, giving her a much more feminine look that one would assume of her.

Jaune was soon licking her pussy again, getting her ready. He then went and started to rub his cock at her entrance.

Yang reflexively tensed up, and took a few seconds to calm back down. She wasn't gonna give up, not this time.

Jaune kept at it for about a minute, till Yang's entrance was nice and wet. "Are you ready?" Jaune asked.

Yang nodded, "Show me what you've got~"

Jaune then slowly inserted into Yang's pussy. He moved slowly, stimulating different parts of Yang to make her feel comfortable.

Yang grunted, forcing her body to relax. When it did, she started moaning softly.

Jaune knew just how to relax Yang, he was great at feeling up the female body. He eventually was able to fit his massive cock all the way inside, "How does it feel?"

"G-good~" Yang moaned.

Jaune soon started to piston in and out of her, he was still gentle as he continued.

Yang moaned, moving her hips slowly.

Jaune continued, massaging Yang's breasts. He soon started to increase his movement and go harder. He also nibbled on her neck, like how he did with Pyrrha.

Yang moaned louder, picking up the pace with him.

Jaune was getting close after a while, "Yang, I'm about to cum." He said as he started to go faster and was hitting the deepest parts of Yang.

Yang groaned, "j-just a little longer~"

Jaune kept at it for a little more, till he felt Yang cum, then he did, unloading himself into Yang.

Yang yelped in pleasure, enjoying the sensation.

After he unloaded himself, Jaune took himself out, with a popping noise, "So how was that?" Jaune asked.

May 17"That...was...awesome~"

Jaune then decided to ask, "Well I figured I ow you, so what next?" Jaune asked, though he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

Yang grinned, still hard.

Jaune turned around and showed his rear, "Just don't be too rough." He said as he showed it to Yang.

If you did not expect something like this, you obviously don't know Sin. And that is your fault.

Yang nodded, practically drooling.

Jaune waited for it, Pyrrha usually put a finger up Jaune's butt when they had sex, so he was used to something down their, just not a cock.

Yang could tell that Jaune was worried about it hurting, which she could sympathize with, so she took care to go slower, more gently as she pushed her tip inside.

Jaune felt it a little, it was odd.

Yang groaned, trying to hold back from just slamming into him as she began pushing in deeper.

Jaune could feel the pressure, it hurt a little, but wasn't as bad as he thought.

"You doing okay?" Yang asked, moaning from how good his ass felt.

"I'm good." Jaune said, "It's not that bad."

Yang nodded, "Good, 'cause you feel too good for me to stop~"

Yang then inserted her self fully into Jaune, he winced for a second. Jaune thought, 'Definitely a weird experience, but not that bad.' He thought as Yang slowly started to piston in and out.

Yang groaned at how warm and tight he was, and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

Jaune felt that, he turned around and went for a deep kiss, "Guess you're cured." Jaune said.

Yang grinned, "Guess so~"

They continued for about five minutes, before they both came, Yang in Jaune and Jaune on the bed.

Yang pulled out and laid down next to him, "W..why haven't I been doing this?"

"Well glad to help." Jaune said. Then from across the room, "It was a good show." Pyrrha said, "Yeah!" Nora said. Yang looks to the side and sees Nora, Pyrrha, and a very naked and sexy Ren.

Yang was in too good of a mood to be mad, and seeing the three, especially Ren, had her up again in moments, "I take it you three want a turn~?"

Nora and Pyrrha smiled, "We do." Pyrrha said, "But after the show." Nora said.

Yang found out what that meant as she saw Ren approach and Jaune come from behind and lined with her ass.

Yang was only nervous for a second before it turned to excitement, "I wonder how good you are Ren~"

He smiled as he approached, he soon grabbed Yang's boobs and began to feel up her body. He was much rougher and forceful than Jaune, but with Nora as a partner, it made sense.

Yang groaned, moving her hips back and forth with the two.

Both soon inserted, Ren wasn't as big, but still awesome, and Jaune was stretching your anus. Both were soon thrusting into Yang, to the point where Yang's legs were just waving as she wasn't touching the ground.

"This fucking rules!" Yang moaned. She was gonna need to get really kinky in order to thank Neon. She moved her hips against them both

They soon changed, Ren lying down as they all banged, and Yang's cock was soon occupied by Nora, who impaled herself on Yang's cock, she was in the doggy position, so she can kiss Ren. Pyrrha then got behind as she rubbed her body and kissed Jaune.

Yang was loving every second of it. Her entire body was filled with pleasure every second.

Yang spent the next five hours being fucked or fucking. Even when her cock was dried out, Jaune and Ren kept going, they had a shit ton of stamina.

Yang let them keep going, it felt too good to ask them to step.

Soon, after what seemed like forever, Jaune and Ren finally ran out and Yang was on her bed, her sheets covered in hers, Ren, and Jaune's cum.

Yang was completely drained. It was incredible.

JNPR thanked Yang, each one giving Yang a nice kiss, before they headed back to their dorm. Yang just relaxed, being sexually exhausted was the best.


	13. Teacher Unbound

Yang was currently in Ms. Goodwitch's office. She got into another situation, something about breaking Team CRDL, they had it coming, but you still got in trouble.

Yang wasn't even really listening to Goodwitch's speech, just sorta catching every other sentence so she could reply and pretend she was taking the situation seriously.

Goodwitch had an amazing body and figure. She usually had her self well covered, but during her yelling at Yang she had a shirt that cut down the middle showing her cleavage.

Yang grinned to herself at the sight, focusing more on this than Goodwitch's words.

Then Goodwitch leaned on the desk, giving Yang a better view, "Miss Xailong are you listening?!" Goodwitch said.

"Huh? Yeah totally." She lied.

Glynda knew she was lying, and decided to get to the point, "And above all else, you are here for having sex in my class room!" She said.

Yang shrugged, "Is there a rule against it?" She asked, not knowing that there was, in fact, a rule against that.

"Actually yes, and plus I'm sure incest is illegal." Goodwitch said as she showed on her TV: Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Penny in the classroom after hours and...you get the point.

"Actually it's not." Yang said, having looked that little fact up shortly after she and Ruby started having sex. She felt proud of herself for having the forethought to look that up.

"Even so, I now have grounds to have you expelled, unless you can convince me other wise." Goodwitch said, Yang getting the picture.

"Oh yeah?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow, "I think I can persuade you~"

Glynda smiled as she took off her shirt, showing a purple bra covering boobs that were bigger than Yang's, "Well, from a rumor I've heard, your the best on campus, next to some of the men." She said as she went around her desk to Yang.

"I do alright." Yang said with a grin, "I heard a little roomer about you to Ms. Goodwitch~"

Goodwitch smiled, "Well I wouldn't doubt that, I was a lot like you when I first came to this school as a student." She said as she went to kiss Yang's neck.

Yang shivered, enjoying the kiss and returning it as best as she could.

Glynda smiled as she was taking off Yang's top and soon had her breasts exposed, "Not bad, they may get as big as mine when you get older." She said as she touched it.

Yang moaned, getting hard.

Goodwitch smiled as she took off her bra and showed her exposed breasts. She pushed them against Yang's.

Yang groaned, "Wow~" She purred, never having seen a pair that big.

Glynda smiled as she used her powers and soon had Yang lying on her desk, and taking off Yang's bottoms. "Nice, I haven't fucked a futa in years." She said.

Yang's member was sticking straight up in anticipation. Naturally, she'd had more than a few fantasies about making Goodwitch scream and beg for more. What Yang didn't quite get was that that would not be how it played out.

Glenda soon was sucking on Yang's breasts and stroking her cock, "You have a very naughty cock, I will have to discipline it." She said as she went from stroking it to fingering Yang's ass, her fingers rubbing Yang's walls.

Yang groaned, her member twitching. She tried to change positions so she could take control, but Glynda was holding her down with her powers.

"Bad girl, this is class time, and those who disobey are punished." She said as she took her free hand and started to stroke Yang more, but this time with a tighter grip.

Yang groaned, and figured there was no sense resisting her. "Yes Ms. Goodwitch." She said obediently.

Goodwitch smiled as she continued. After a bit, Yang was about to cum, but Glenda stopped, "Sorry, not that easily." She said as she moved and started to lick her pussy.

Yang bit her lip, her cock throbbing in disappointment.

Glenda was very good with her tongue,she was getting a lot of Yang's insides, but she was skilled to the point she was getting Yang good, but never to the point of cumming.

Yang squirmed at this, trying to cope with it. At some point she'd stopped saying 'Ms. Goodwitch' and started saying 'mistress Goodwitch.'

Goodwitch smiled, "Good my student, now I will let you cum." Goodwitch said as as she wrapped her boobs and began sucking on Yang's rod. To make it better, she moved her hands and massaged Yang's pussy and ass. After a few seconds, all three parts of Yang came at once.

Yang cried out, "Thank you mistress!" as she came hard.

Goodwitch took in Yang's load into her mouth, "Delicious." She said, before she got on the desk, "Now to have my fun." Glenda than sat on Yang's cock, her cock going deep into Goodwitch's pussy, "Mmmmmmm, nice fit." She said as she began to ride her.

Yang moaned, "Thank you mistress~"

Glenda began riding Yang as she laid on top her,their boobs squished together.

Yang started to thrust up into Goodwitch, stopping when she slapped her, ordering her to stay still.

Goodwitch was having fun, she hadn't been fucked in years, Yang was her favorite. She could feel her toy getting close, "You can cum when you are ready?" She says.

"Thank you Mistress~" Yang moaned.

After a few seconds, both Yang and Goodwitch came, Yang unloading into Goodwitch.

Yang sighed happily, and looked up at Goodwitch, as though expecting more orders.

Goodwitch smiled, this was just the beginning. Goodwitch would use her new toy for the next few hours, while also teaching her some new techniques.

Yang was sure to be obedient throughout it all. She couldn't explain it, but she had no desire to be in control of Goodwitch. She wondered if that was how Neo felt, but figured if so, she felt it much, much stronger.

After a few hours, Glenda and Yang were spent. Glenda used her power to clean and get themselves dressed, "Thank you for the fun, Yang." She said, with a blush.

Yang smiled, "Any time, Mistress~" Yang said with a wink.

Goodwitch smiled as Yang left. She resumed grading her tests, but now had the delightful smell of sex in her room as she worked.


	14. Revenge Part 1: Forging a New Emerald

**Before we begin, I would like to address a one Mr. ButTFuck68. 1: I'm unsure what your issue with Mpreg is, but there was no need to bring it up, as it didn't happen in this fic. 2: You're reading a fic about people who can absorb damage from hits and add them to her own physical power while wearing shotgun gauntlets, and you're worried about realism?**

* * *

Yang was looking for Emerald, "When I find her she is dead!" Yang yelled, she found out recently Emerald tried to rape her sister a few days ago and was looking for revenge.

Yang wasn't sure what she would do, but judging from the car she backhanded out of her way, it wasn't going to be good.

Yang had three rules; If she was getting fucked in the vagina or ass, they get permission first, any one who wrongs her friends or team will suffer, and anyone who rapes someone she cared about, especially Ruby, would suffer.

Yang soon found Emerald, in the forests outside Beacon, training.

Yang cracked her knuckles, made her the Ember Celica was fully loaded, and went it, ready to leave bloody if she needed to.

Emerald heard and was ready, she was tasked with raping Yang, and knew trying to on Ruby would work. As she attacked, she made it look like she was Ruby, "Hey Sis." She said even in the same cute voice.

"Ruby?" Yang questioned, confused, "Where's Emerald?"

"I don't know, but I'm really horny. Can we have sex sister" She asked with her cute eyes. Yang almost said yes, but notice Ruby's eyes weren't the pure silver, they were almost muddled.

"Sure.." Yang said, playing along, "Turn around so I can see your cute little ass." She said, planning on attacking the second 'Ruby' turned.

Ruby did, 'This is e...' Emerald's thought was disrupted by the punch to the back of her skull.

Emerald couldn't hold the illusion after a blow like that, and it dropped immediately. "That's what I thought." Yang said.

Emerald went for her sickles, but they were gone, then emerald was punched into a tree. She looked and saw Neo with her weapons.

"Good girl Neo." Yang said, grinning as she approached Emerald.

"Neo, what the hell?!" Emerald yelled, Neo smiled, "I do as my Mistress says, I am her sex toy and slave." She said with glee, Emerald never heard her voice before and was shocked.

Yang smirked, "I wonder if I should break you to." Yang thought aloud, "You seem to have a thing for rape. Let's see how you like taking it."

Emerald was about to run, but soon Emerald was in restraints, "Sorry, you ain't going anywhere." Penny said, she was following Yang in the shadows, she used her metal string, "No one tries to touch my Ruby." She said in an almost evil tone.

Yang grinned, "I like it when you get aggressive." She complimented Penny before turning back to Emerald.

Emerald tried in vain to escape, but Penny was stuck to her and Neo was ready for any attempted, but her problems grew when they were joined by Ruby, "Good I didn't miss anything." She said as she approached Emerald and tore off her clothes.

Yang licked her lips, "not bad." She said with a grin, looking over Emerald's body, "so, give me one reason why I shouldn't do to you what you were trying to do to my sister and I might settle for just breaking your arms."

"It wasn't my idea, it was Cinder's, she wanted me to get you and your team cause you were pests, I figured I'd rape your sister cause she was small, weak, idio-Ah!" She was stopped by a tightening grip on her arms by Penny, who Yang almost thought her eyes went red for a split second.

"You're not making yourself look better you know." Yang said.

"I just did as Cinder said, she's my mistress." She said, then Yang noticed a bulge from Emerald's pants.

This caught Yang's attention. "Your..mistress?" She questioned, eyeing the bulge.

Emerald locked her jaw and closed her eyes, "Mistress, allow me." Neo said as she removed the rest of emerald's clothes, showing her amazing thin dark skinned body and a large cock, though it wasn't near Yang's size.

"Huh, I wouldn't have guessed." Yang said, "Guess we're two of a kind." She said, taking Emerald's hand and placing it against her own hardening member.

Emerald was surprised, "So me and Cinder aren't the only ones." She said in surprise.

"Cinder to?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, she is my mistress and will make you all suffer." She said. Neo looked to Yang, "She has a mouth Mistress, shall we shut it?" Neo asked. Ruby and Penny liked that idea.

Yang's first instinct was to say yes, but she was confused. Now, she'd been rough with Neo in the past, but now she never hurt Neo unless she knew she'd enjoy it. Cinder..Cinder was just cruel to Emerald. "Why is she your mistress?" Yang questioned trying to figure it out.

Emerald remained silent, Yang sensed an almost fear in her.

"Do you..even really like her? Have you ever actually enjoyed being with her?"

Emerald frowned, but still didn't speak.

"You can talk, or I can sick Neo on you. I'm not even entirely sure what she's capable of, I wonder if you are." Yang threatened.

Emerald finally spoke, "She is rough, but I learned to enjoy it." She said, with a struggled smile. "She whips me, penetrates me, but she doesn't allow me to cum or use my cock unless ordered."

"So what you're telling me is, you enjoy the pain, but not the way she gives it." Yang said, "I'm gonna take a wild guess that you aren't really too fond of Cinder herself either. Am I right?"

"No, I don't. I enjoy the punishment, but..." Emerald stopped, unable to answer. "Mistress, shall we show her how to feel the pleasure she wants?" Neo asked.

Yang smiled, "I think we should. After all, she's got too good a body to let it go to waste on that bitch."

Emerald was about to protest when she was soon tied up by Penny's metal wires. Emerald was on her back, "Wait, let me go!" She yelled.

"Yeah...no." Yang chuckled with a grin, "You need to learn what's it's like to really enjoy yourself. We're gonna help with that."

Neo, Ruby, and Penny smiled, as all three soon approached Emerald. Neo went for Emerald's lower area, while Penny and Ruby began to nibble and kneed Emerald's breasts. Emerald was soon letting out moans as she was triple teamed.

Yang smiled, getting hard again at the sight. "Neo, make her cum." She ordered, knowing how good Neo was with her mouth.

"Yes Mistress," Neo said as she moved from Emerald's pussy to her ass, sticking her tongue deep in there. She put her finger into Emerald's pussy and was rubbing her insides, Emerald tensing up, "Please, not my ass, it's very sensitive." Emerald said as she got very close.

"That's kind of the point." Yang said, "Don't worry, you'll love it~"

Neo continued as she was licking and fingering Emerald deep, that and both of Penny and Ruby's assaults on her breasts, Emerald soon felt herself cum, her juices spraying from her pussy and her cock letting out a large wad of semen into the air, before it fell on her stomach.

"Clean that up, would you Neo?"

Neo smiled as she went and started to lick all the cum off Emerald's stomach, Penny and Ruby still going at Emerald's tits. Emerald was silent, she hadn't had an orgasm in so long, it felt amazing.

"How does it feel~?" Yang asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

All Emerald said was, "Can one of you please stroke my cock?" She asked nervously, a reflex from never asking Cinder, that usually ended in punishment.

"Neo would be happy to." Yang said, "After you eat her out of course. Pleasure for pleasure."

Neo moved to Emerald's head and laid her pussy on Emerald's face. Emerald tried to fight it, but was soon licking Neo's folds. Penny and Ruby then see Emerald's throbbing cock. They smiled, before moving to it and licking both sides of her cock.

"You can cum as much as you want, but I'll punish you later~" Yang said, having caught on to her slight, or more likely heavy masochism.

Yang loved the sight and soon had stripped naked, showing off her amazing skin, body, and cock. She then noticed what was wrong, "Ruby, Penny, Neo, why do you three still have your clothes on?" She asked huskily.

They giggled, all three undressing quickly. "I'm sorry Mistress, perhaps you should punish me with Emerald later~" Neo purred with a grin.

" I will." Yang said as she looked at Emerald's moist holes, "Penny, Ruby." She said, Penny and ruby got the message and soon both were rubbing their chests on Emerald's cock as Yang went to play with her holes, sticking her tongue and whirling it around inside her.

Emerald moaned, squirming and instinctively thrusting her member up between Penny and Ruby's chests.

The attack on Emerald soon ended in the mocha skinned girl cumming again all over Penny and Ruby's faces and her pussy juice getting on Yang, while Neo came in Emerald's mouth.

Yang smiled, "What do you want next~?" She asked.

Emerald's cock started to throb, "Please, can one of you ride my cock, I've never cum in someone before." She said, "Neo." Yang said, "Yes Mistress." Neo then lined her pussy with Emerald's cock, before she sat down and took it all into her pussy.

Emerald moaned loudly, holding Neo's hips.

Yang was about to take her place, when, "Hey Yang, can we join in fucking her too?" Penny and Ruby asked, Yang looked at them and both had a double sided dildo in their pussies, "Me and Ruby have been using them, they are fun." Penny said.

Yang grinned, "Sure, I bet she'll love it."

So the three split up, Ruby and Penny near Emerald's mouth and Yang lined up with her pussy, Yang said not her ass, she had something special. Soon Yang inserted her whole cock into Emerald she moaned hard and Neo felt Emerald thrust harder as Emerald started to lick both Ruby and Emerald's dildos.

Yang moaned, able to thrust in easily. Emerald wasn't as tight as the other girls Yang had tried, which she guessed was Emerald's doing.

Emerald soon came in Neo, but didn't stop. She was on auto pilot, happily getting plowed.

Yang groaned, thrusting in harder as Penny and Ruby started pumping their toys into Emerald's house at the same time.

Yang was enjoying Going into Emerald, but she was just a little too loose for her. Emerald's moans were muffled by the two dildos in her mouth and Neo was loving riding Emerald.

Yang kept at it, getting excited to try 'punishing' Emerald and Neo together, and deciding to try it after everyone's next climax.

That came soon, both Yang, Neo, and Emerald all came, Yang filling Emerald and Emerald filling Neo.

Now both Emerald and Neo were on their backs, Emerald's ass was convulsing hard, looking like it was begging for cock.

Yang grinned, wanting to see if her other hole was any tighter.

Yang had her tip at the entrance, "Wait, don't put it in." Emerald said. "But you will feel amazing." Yang said as she tried to get her cock in, but she couldn't get beyond the head of her penis.

"Wow, you really are tight down here." Yang said, surprised.

"Before now I never put anything there, so please don't." Emerald begged. But Yang wanted to see what she had, so activating her semblance, she rammed her cock straight to the hilt. Emerald then roared in pleasure as she came and cum shot from her cock.

"F-fuck!" Yang shouted from how tight Emerald's ass was around her cock.

Emerald was breathing hard as Yang tried to piston in and out of her. After some trying Yang eventually got a rhythm. Emerald's body seemed to love it, Emerald's cock was cumming few or so poundings. Meanwhile, Neo was begging for some anal fun too, Penny and Ruby got devious and decided to help her. They lined her up and soon both Penny and Ruby were using their cocks to give Neo a double anal.

Neo cried out in pleasure, loving it. Yang pulled Emerald's hips back as she thrust forward to force her cum deeper into her ass.

Emerald was in a state of constant orgasms, she was cumming continuously from Yang's thrusts and lost the ability to speak, all she did was give a look to Yang that said, 'MORE!' Yang smiled at seeing her broken, Yang kissed her and moved her hand to Emerald's cock as she stroked it and made sure that every bit of cum from Emerald was gone.

Yang knew she would enjoy having Emerald with her as well, especially as she wouldn't need to worry about any more illusions.

Emerald soon wasn't able to cum anymore from her cock and was on the brink. Yang was too and with a few more thrusts, she came in Emerald's ass. Emerald roared at the feeling, before she passed out on the ground with a face of pure lust.

Yang sat down, tired from all the fun.

Yang now needed to think about how to turn Cinder, but that would be after the show of Penny and Ruby fucking Neo, "Ah, life is good."


	15. Battle for Mistress Cock

Yang had been thinking of how to get Cinder and may have had a plan, but she now had a problem. In her dorm was Velvet, Emerald, and Neo, all wanting to have sex with Yang their Mistress. "I will be having Mistress's cock tonight." Emerald said, "No, I will be." Neo said, "No me!" Velvet said.

Yang knew that whatever plan she had had would be moved to the back of her mind, as this situation became top priority. She grinned, wondering what all the three would do to get the first turn.

"I can pleasure Mistress better than either of you, I have a cock." Emerald said. "I have been dressing up for Mistress and pleasuring her every night." Neo said. "I have been called Mistress's best fuck, I made her better than any of you." Velvet said. Soon all three of them had their weapons out and ready to take each other out.

"Easy girls easy, if you start fighting, none of you will get a turn." Yang threatened, knowing that that would get their attention.

All three put their weapons away, "Okay, now Mistress, please tell them to go away so we can have sex." Neo said as she approached, but, "Screw you, you ice cream colored bitch, I will be Mistress's pleasure for tonight." Velvet said, "You right you stupid rabbit." Neo said pulling her ears. Velvet responded by pulling Neo's hair. "Well you both can leave so i can please Mistress." Emerald said, but then Neo and Velvet both grabbed Emerald's shirt and pull her to the ground. All three were soon fighting.

"That's enough!" Yang shouted, "I'll have you all go a week without sex if you don't cut it out!"

All three listened and stood before Yang. Velvet had her shirt partially torn, showing part of her lingerie bra. Emerald had her pants torn, showing her long legs. Neo had her skirt torn, showing her pink panties.

"Clothes off. I want each of you to kiss and make up, literally." Yang ordered.

The three understand, stripping down. Each one had a great kink to them, Neo had a great ass, Emerald her cock, and Velvet's nice rack. Velvet also had the bunny tail plug in her ass, "Bunny cunt." Emerald said. "Small tits." Velvet said.

"That doesn't sound like kissing and making up." Yang said.

Velvet sighed, before grabbing Emerald's face and kissing her, sticking her tongue down her throat and taking control of her. Emerald was speechless for a second, before getting in and kissing back. Neo just looked and tried to go to Yang while the other two were making up.

Yang put Neo on her knees and hand her suck her off while Yang watched Velvet and Emerald.

Emerald and Velvet soon finished, till they saw Neo about to have her fun. "No way," they said as they grabbed her, Emerald kissing her deeply first then Velvet.

"Good girls. Are you ready to be nice?" Yang questioned.

All three nod, ready for Yang's command.

"Faces down, asses up." Yang ordered.

All three obey, then Yang sees Velvet's bunny tail, Yang could hear a buzzing from it, she switched to one that vibrates.

Yang smirked, smacking Velvet's ass hard. She lined her member up to Velvet's pussy, holding her hips as she thrust in hard.

Velvet was moaning in bliss, while Emerald and Neo were waiting. Neo then had an idea, she used her hand and started to stroke her cock.

Yang saw this and smiled, "Why not return the favor Emerald~"

Emerald did and started to pinch Neo's clit, Neo moaned. It became a contest of who cums first. Yang continued to pound Velvet, it was awesome. Yang then reached and started to stroke Velvet's ears.

Velvet moaned loudly, her ears being even more sensitive than Blake's.

Emerald and Neo continued. It was close, but Neo came first, seconds before Emerald. Yang continued till she was close, and unloaded into Velvet's warm puss.

Yang sighed happily, moving to Emerald next since she won. She lined up to Emerald's ass, beginning to thrust in hard to try and get inside. "Neo, why don't you suck Emerald's cock~"

Neo nodded, but Velvet walked to her, "Neo, I'll take care of Emerald, you..." She whispered the rest. Velvet then started to suck Emerald's cock and Neo went to Yang's ass and started to lick her insides.

Yang moaned louder, pumping her hips even harder into Emerald's ass, "I love you girls~!"

They smiled as the banging continued, Neo began to finger Yang's pussy, Emerald stroked Velvet's ears, Velvet was fingering Emerald's pussy and stroking Yang's cock while Yang was still ramming Emerald's pussy.

"So good~" Yang moaned.

Yang soon came in Emerald, Emerald unloaded into Velvet's mouth. Neo the laid on the bed, taking some of Yang's fluids to lube her pussy, "Mistress..." Neo said, lustfully.

Yang grinned, "How badly do you want it pet~?"

"Please, I'll even let you pee in me." Neo said, spreading her pussy so you could see deep in her.

Yang grinned, "Good girl~" Yang said, sinking her cock deep into Neo's cunt.

Neo moaned as she felt Yang's cock. Velvet and Emerald watched as they both looked at each other and had the same thought. Emerald was soon behind Neo and penetrated her ass, while Velvet got behind Yang, and bit her neck.

Yang moaned, "I borrowed Ruby's two sided toy for you." Yang said, "It's under the bed, enjoy~"

Velvet smiled as she went and grabbed it, she put it in her pussy, before using it on Yang's o was getting doubled by Emerald and Yang and Velvet was pounding Yang's pussy. All of them were fucking and moaning in sequence.

The sounds of moan could be heard all throughout the hall.

They went at it, till all four came at once, the mess of bodies, cum, and fluids all over.

Yang still had a lot of energy though, and ordered them all onto their knees, eyes closed, mouths open.

Yang started to rub her cock on their faces, before having them lick it. She went between all three, who ever made her cum first got to do whatever they wanted.

All three licked at Yang's cock eagerly. Neo was definitely the most experienced at pleasing Yang, but Velvet was just more skilled.

Emerald was the least, she had more experience with pussy. All licked, but Velvet won. Her request, "I want all three of you to massage my body and make me cum, with your feet."

Yang chuckled, remembering her little fetish. "You heard her. Neo, massage her ass, Emerald, her chest." Yang said, beginning to rub her foot against her pussy.

All three go as Velvet lies on the bed, Yang massaging her Velvet's pussy, Neo was using one foot to massage her but and the other to put a to in her ass, and Emerald was massaging Velvet's boobs with her feet.

Velvet moaned loudly, her whole body twitching happily.

Velvet enjoyed this, Emerald was making her moan hard, she was deceivingly good with her feet, she wrapped her toes on Velvet's nipples and in seconds Velvet came, "Since I made her cum, can I have mine now?" Emerald asked.

"Yes Emerald." Yang said with a grin.

"Yes, now I want anal, but I want all three of you to fuck my ass." Emerald said.

Yang grinned, "You sure?" She asked, though she was going to whether Emerald wanted it or not.

"I want to test to the limit I can feel in my ass." Emerald said as she got on all fours. Yang got ready and Velvet and Neo both got a dildo, Penny left hers with Ruby. All three then inserted, slowly into her anus.

Emerald moaned, softly at first, getting louder and louder with every inch she took inside.

Soon all three of you were in and Emerald felt she was going to break. All three soon got in a rhythm, Yang enjoying cause she could feel her cock getting crushed by the other dildos next to her.

"So good~!" Yang moaned, hammering in hard, losing control and unable to hold back.

Emerald was loving this, she had her masochistic side come out and was going nuts. She soon came and the pleasure was so intense she passed out.

Yang didn't stop, she couldn't, she needed more.

Yang eventually came in Emerald, all three removed their cocks. Neo then smiled, "Since Velvet and Emerald got theirs, can I have mine?" Neo asked.

Yang nodded, grinning.

Neo smiled, "Okay, I want you to tie me up and hit me with my umbrella." Neo said.

Yang grinned, "Tie her up Velvet."

Velvet does, in seconds Neo is tied up, Yang with umbrella in hand.

Yang grinned, "Velvet, mind taking a picture of this and joining me?" She asked, smacking Neo's chest with it.

She did, taking a picture with he scroll and smacking Neo. They both did this for awhile, Neo coming every now and again.

Yang may have been having a bit too much fun, but she knew Neo was always enjoying it more. Her body had marks all other, and her tongue lulled out in bliss as the two beat her.

Neo eventually passed out, but with a massive grin on her face. Neo was down and Emerald was still passed out from her ass getting destroyed. Velvet and Yang look at each other, "Can we..." She started to ask.

Yang tackled Velvet to the bed, "I'm gonna fuck you like a little sex toy~" Yang had gotten far too worked up from beating Neo, and had no plans of stopping until she was satisfied.

Velvet smiled as they banged for hours. Yang was happy she had so many awesome servants. She was so satisfied, Yang didn't even notice Coco opening the door until several minutes had passed. Yang gulped at Coco's death glare, a little afraid of what Coco had in mind as payback for fuck Velvet without her permission.

She stuck a finger in Yang's ass, "Question, why are you fucking my teammate without permission, and even more so why has multiple times?" Coco said as she squeezed Yang's ass.

Yang whimpered, "Well, she was asking for it so I-ah!" Yang was cut off by Coco gripping her cock painfully hard.

"I hope you didn't tire your self, because I it is time for your penance." She said as she laid Yang on the bed with a devilish grin. Yang would not have a comfy night.


	16. Revenge Part 2: To Mercury and Back

**Disclaimer: Mother fucking revenge! Futa on male. Some viewers may find this disturbing.**

* * *

Mercury was currently tied up in a dark room in vale, he originally was going to meet with Junior and Neo, but soon found himself tied up and immobilized.

Mercury wasn't sure what was going on. Was Emerald messing with him? No..her illusions weren't this good, plus he could really feel the ropes. He tried to struggle, but the bindings were strong enough to hold down his mechanical legs.

Making it worse, he felt his legs were heavier, like they were modified. Soon the door opened and out stepped Emerald and Neo.

"Hey, what's going on? Get me out of here!"

"Sorry can't." Emerald said, slightly enjoying this. "We are only following orders." Neo said. "The fuck, you can talk?!" Mercury said in surprise. "We follow our mistress." They both said, as Yang started to walk in.

"What the hell..?" Mercury questioned.

Yang smiled, "Long story short, Neo tried to rape me and I fucked her into being addicted to my cock, and Emerald tried to rape my sister, so I broke her." Yang then brought out a small book, "And then I find this on you, with the names Weiss and Blake, why?"

Mercury smirked, "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

Yang smiled, "I really hoped you'd say that." Yang said as Emerald and Neo tore off Mercury's clothes. Mercury's cock was decent, but compared to Yang, Ren, Emerald, and especially Jaune, it was nothing.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?"

"Well, you have been a pain in the ass, are working for that evil cunt Cinder, and planned to rape two of my friends. Call it payback." Yang said. Mercury laughed, "C'mon, who cares if I fuck them, one is a faunas whore, and the other is an annoying heiress who I almost raped before." He said, causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. "I changed my face and hair, she still have that mark I left her?"

Yang went silent. Her eyes were red when she opened them again. "Oh I am so going to enjoy this. Pets, if you will." She said, gesturing to his legs.

Emerald thankfully had seen Mercury fixing his legs enough times to know how to move and lock them. They both adjusted a few things to disable the connections and then moved and locked them in place. Neo then, with her glove on, stuck her finger in Mercury's ass.

Mercury yelped indignity, "What the fuck!? S-stop that you bitch!"

Neo didn't as Emerald licked Yang's cock to hardness, "Mistress, fuck him so his ass splits, please?" Emerald asked.

"Of course~" Yang said with a grin, her cock extremely hard. Mercury looked fearful, "Get away from me, you're a freak, just like her!"

"Emerald saddened at the words, making Yang more pissed, "Neo, you're good." Yang ordered, Neo moved and Yang lined with Mercury's anus, she was thanking Jaune and Ren a million times over for helping her with her fear of men, now it was fun, "Any last words?"

Mercury struggles, trying to make his legs move so he could shoot Yang in the face, but it was no use.

"Good, now take it bitch!" Yang roared as she rammed her whole cock in Mercury's ass.

Mercury cried out in pain, Yang groaning in pleasure. "Damn, he's really fucking tight~!"

Yang used all her strength as she fucked him. She had asked Nora to beat her up a bit before this, so she had a lot of built up semblance power.

Her hair began to glow as she tapped into the power, hilting herself inside Mercury's tight ass, loving how it gripped her cock. "Hope you're comfortable, I can go for hours~"

Mercury roared in pain, then said something that sealed his fate, "God, now I wished I fucked your sister first!"

Yang growled, "You really don't know how to shut up do you?" She questioned, letting out all the built up strength at once to fuck Mercury harder than she had any of the girls, as she always tried to hold back from hurting them. "Emerald, did you ever want to try this fucker's ass~?" Yang asked with a devious grin.

Emerald nodded yes, Mercury didn't realize as he was in too much pain, "I will fucking kill you you stupid cunts!" He yelled to all.

Yang punched him in the jaw, and stepped over so Emerald could fuck him with her, "You've gotta try it, he's so fucking tight~!" Yang moaned, motioning Emerald over. "And Neo, feel free to torture his cock."

Both smiled, Neo going and squeezing it with her hands and Emerald lined with Mercury's ass, it was hard, she was barely able to go in and out. "Mistress, can you fuck me while I fuck him?" She asked, shaking her butt.

Yang nodded, but kept going for a few more minutes, hilting her cock in Mercury and releasing a flood of burning hot cum into him before pulling out, letting Emerald take her spot as she got behind her.

Emerald loved doing this to Mercury. Neo was having fun too.

Yang thrust into Emerald's ass, her force pushing Emerald deeper into Mercury.

Emerald moans as Mercury was still groaning at the feeling. Neo was now sucking on Mercury, but she also had a vice grip on his balls.

Yang kept going hard, knowing Emerald was okay with it.

Mercury was basically in pain beyond thought, but worse, he was starting to enjoy it. Emerald was losing her mind, she was fucking Mercury after so long of him being annoying, and while taking it up the ass from her new mistress.

Yang came hard into Emerald's ass, and ordered Neo to tie Mercury's cock so he couldn't.

Neo did, with a leather belt strap. Mercury was about to say something, but he was moaning now, as Emerald finally came in him.

"I think he likes it girls~" Yang purred.

They smiled as Yang went in and continued to ram his ass, Mercury was silent, he had passed out from the experience.

They kept going, completely wrecking Mercury before stopping.

Mercury was passed out, broken, and covered in cum. It was overly satisfying.

Yang and Emerald got dressed, though Neo was ordered to remain naked.

"So are we going after Cinder next?" Emerald asked. Neo taking pictures of Mercury.

Yang nodded, "That bitch needs to go down."

Emerald smiled, "Yes, but we may need help, she has a dominant side, but I would love to break her, any of your lovers good at domination?"

Yang grinned, "Oh you have no idea."

"Well let's go, but should we leave Neo and Mercury together?" Emerald asked.

Yang smiled, "you want to keep him?" Yang asked Neo.

"Yes please, he is fun." Neo said, Emerald didn't seem to object either, she seemed to like it.

"He's all yours then." Yang said.

Neo smiled as she went at her new toy. Yang and Emerald left, they needed to get ready for Cinder.


	17. Revenge Part 3: The Fuckening

Yang had been working on this for weeks, in between sex sessions. and now she was ready.

She knew she couldn't do it alone, and had called in a little help. Weiss, Blake, Nora, Coco, Emerald, and Neo all met up with her in her room after class. "Everyone here?" Yang asked, looking around the room.

All nodded, Coco, Nora, and Blake seemed the most excited. They were all ready.

"I certainly hope you don't think you'll be attempting something this dangerous without a fully trained Huntress with you." Goodwitch said, making the others jump in surprise when they realized she was behind Yang.

Yang was surprised, but since Goodwitch was the only one besides Coco that could dissect her that well, she would be needed, plus her powers would be useful.

The plan would be for Yang to confront Cinder and lead her to an ambush, taking her down for a nice fucking.

Yang hadn't had much of a clue what to do after that, but now that they had Goodwitch working with them, she decided that she could keep Cinder, since she was the only one with enough power to keep her down.

Emerald knew where she'd be. She liked to walk outside the dorms. Yang headed their and gave a location outside near the forests, where she would guide her.

Everyone was in position. One slip up could mean a lot worse than just a rough fucking.

Cinder was enjoying her walk, when she saw Yang, "Why hello Yang, what are you doing on this beautiful night?" She asked.

Yang was a bit disturbed by how calm Cinder sounded now that she new how terrible she was. "I'm doing great Cinder." Yang said, playing dumb.

"Good, I haven't seen much of you lately, how's Ruby?" She asked, almost sweetly.

"Oh she's great. Has been ever since she and Penny..oh, never mind." Yang said, turning to start walking towards the ambush sight, knowing Cinder wouldn't be able to resist the possible information.

Cinder was intrigued, "Well, would you like to join me?" Cinder offered, behind her back she sent a message over her scroll to Emerald, it read 'meet me at the forest, we have a chance to take the yellow bimbo.' She didn't know about Emerald being part of the Harem. She sent the message to Mercury, not knowing he was locked somewhere. She replied, 'Yes Mistress.' She immediately texted Yang, 'Mistress, Cinder wants us to ambush you in the forest.'

Yang grinned, knowing that now it would be even easier. "I'd love to."

Cinder smiled as they both started to walk and talk. Where Cinder wanted to ambush Yang was not too far from the site Yang said. As they got close, Cinder smiled, "So Yang, how does it feel to be a futa?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Yang asked, pretending to be embarrassed and flustered.

Cinder smiled, knowing they were almost at the right spot, "So, have you ever had experience with another futa?"

"N-no..why?" Yang asked, trying to sound innocent.

Cinder soon hit the spot, "Well, you'll soon know, NOW!" Cinder yelled as Emerald appeared from the trees and used her chain sickles, but instead of tying up Yang, she tied up Cinder. Cinder was confused and pissed, "Emerald, what are you doing?!" Emerald looked, "I am doing as my Mistress commands."

"Good girl Emerald." yang praised. Cinder tried to burn away the binds, getting held down by Goodwitch before she could.

While Goodwitch had her held down, Weiss used her glyphs to trap Cinder, she was trapped. Cinder tried to break it, but to no avail, "You will pay for this!" She yelled.

Yang chuckled, calling the others out as well.

All soon arrive around Cinder, before she could respond, Blake and emerald had stripped Cinder down to her skin, her cock showed and, it was about the size of Yang's. Coco, Glenda, and Nora smiled, their dominatrix sides getting ideas.

"Go wild girls~" Yang told them.

All the girls were soon naked as they began, Coco, Nora, and Glynda began their work. Coco focused on Cinder's cock, Nora on Cinder's pussy and ass and Glynda on Cinder's upper body, starting with kissing her.

Meanwhile, the others soon were working on Yang, pleasuring her and getting her ready.

Neo happily sucked Yang off, as the sight of Cinder getting taken so roughly was too hot to just watch.

Blake, Weiss, and Emerald worked on pleasing Yang as well, while Nora, Coco, and Glynda were doing their work on Cinder, but Cinder had a very tough resolve.

After making sure Weiss, Blake, and Emerald all got their turns with her, Yang decided to try help break down Cinder.

"Um, mistress, Cinder is still a virgin there, can I please take her virginity?" Emerald asked, her dick throbbing at the idea.

Yang grinned, "Go right ahead~"

Emerald smiled and moved closer. Glynda, Nora, and Coco had done a number on Cinder, Cinder was panting and her cock was wrapped so she couldn't cum, she then saw Emerald approach, "Emerald, what are you doing?" She ordered, "I'm going to take your virginity, Cinder." Emerald said, almost cumming from saying those words. Cinder's eyes widen, "No, get back." Cinder tried, but she wasn't able to do anything. Emerald lined up, "I've always wanted this." Emerald said before she thrust in, Cinder screamed as her hymen broke and Emerald moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck her hard Emerald~!" Yang called proudly.

Emerald nodded as she went at Cinder. She was loving this, Cinder looking enraged, "I will make you all pay for th-" Coco slapped her, "Shut up cunt." She said before kissing Cinder.

Yang was then met by Nora and Blake, they both wanted to see Yang make her scream, so they wanted to get Yang ready. The others wanted to join, but were soon taken by Glynda, "Students, it's time for punishments." She smiled, while the others were slightly afraid.

Yang grinned excited at this.

While Glynda had the others to entertain her, Nora and Blake were pleasing/preparing Yang, giving her hits to boost her semblance.

While Emerald got close, she was going to cum in Cinder, Cinder moaning a lot now.

"Looks like she wants it Emerald~" Yang said, "Cum inside her~"

Emerald smiled as she unloaded her cum into Cinder's pussy, both moaning at it. Cinder was desperate to cum, her cock throbbing from when Nora, Coco, and Glynda went at her and Emerald fucking her made cock ready to burst.

Nora and Blake were soon done, and Yang was raring to go.

"My turn~" Yang said, approaching.

Emerald smiled, taking herself out of Cinder. Yang's cock was hard, throbbing, and ready to turn Cinder into a puddle. Cinder saw and was a little scared, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"What's it look like~?" Yang questioned, going over to her and lining up.

Cinder was now scared, she was fuzzy from when Emerald fucked her, and seeing the massive rod about to hit her, she was scared she'd lose her mind. "Please, it's too big." She begged, Yang just smiled, "That's the plan, call it payback, bitch!" Yang roared as she rammed her cock in, hilting it inside Cinder.

Cinder cries out, Yang moaning loudly as she began fucking Cinder hard. She didn't hesitate to use all of the energy the others had helped her build up, knowing that Cinder's body could handle it; even if her mind couldn't.

Cinder was slowly losing it, the pleasure and feeling of Yang's rod in her deep parts was making her nuts. Then things got worse for Cinder, in the form of Nora, Coco, and Emerald. Emerald lined up and started banging Cinder's ass, while Coco started to kiss Cinder and play with her boobs. Nora was playing with Yang's ass to make her go harder and was stroking Cinder's locked cock, oh she was also using her electrical powers for, 'stimulation.'

Yang was jack-hammering into Cinder hard, not showing any signs of stopping. Cinder's cock throbbed and swelled with the need to cum.

"Please let me cum." Cinder begged, her mind was gone and needed to cum. Coco smiled, "Oh c'mon, you can do better than that." Coco said, squeezing Cinder's nipples. Nora smiled, stroking Cinder's rod harder and sending more shocks into it, Cinder was screaming into the kisses from Coco. "So should we?" Nora asked. "Mistress does she deserve to cum?" Emerald asked, she had cum into Cinder's ass already and was still going.

"I don't know~ maybe if she makes everyone here cum." Yang said with a grin.

Cinder's eye went to ones of fear, "Please, I won't survive, just let me cum then I will do that." Cinder begged. Coco then smiled, "Yang I think we should just stop and leave her like this, till she becomes cooperative." Coco said, before she grabbed from her bag, two vibrating dildos, "How long you think she'll last with these in her for a while?"

Yang grinned, glad she'd brought Coco, "Let's find out."

Emerald and Yang both stopped and pulled out, as Coco put the two large vibrating dildos into Cinder's pussy and ass. Cinder moaned as they were inserted and vibrated her insides. Yang and the three then went to have fun with the others, giving Cinder some time to think.

Yang made sure to stay in a position where she could watch Cinder squirm.

 **One hour later**

Cinder was a drooling mess, her pussy and ass had cum many times now, but her cock had still no luck, it was throbbing so hard begging to cum, "Please, let me cum!" She begged.

"Are you ready to follow orders like a good little slave~?" Yang questioned, rubbing her foot against Cinder's cock.

Cinder moaned loudly, "Yes Mistress." She said, "Please let me cum."

"First make Nora, Coco, and Goodwitch cum on your face." Yang ordered.

Cinder nodded, Nora went first as she sat on Cinder's face, "Oh and one thing~" Nora said, before violently stroking Cinder's cock.

Cinder groaned desperately, but Yang just shrugged, "It's what gets her off. Be glad she isn't-" Yang stopped, seeing that Nora was, in fact, shocking Cinder's cock. "Never mind."

Cinder did her best and managed to make Nora cum, after about ten minutes. Nora sprayed her juices all over Cinder's face. In seconds Nora was off and Coco took her place, forming a sixty-nine with her. Cinder licked Coco's pussy as Coco was sucking Cinder's cock and playing with both of her holes.

Weiss rode Yang as they watched.

Coco continued to torment Cinder till Coco finally came on Cinder's face, but it took 15 minutes and Cinder's sexual parts were pretty banged up.

Glynda took Coco's place, sitting on Cinder's face and using her staff to whip and penetrate Cinder's holes. Cinder then let out a roar of wanting to cum, her cock looked like it would literally explode.

"Just a little more Cinder~"

Glynda was very hard to make cum, she had experience. Cinder eventually managed to make her cum, but now she was about to explode, "I made them cum, now can I cum, Mistress?" Cinder begged, far beyond the end of her rope.

"Weiss, Neo, would you two like a turn?" Yang asked, really just screwing with her at this point.

"NO, YOU PROMISED!" Cinder yelled, as Neo and Weiss went at her. Yang smiled, "I didn't say you only had to do that~" Yang said seductively.

Weiss rode her face, Neo riding her swelling cock.

Weiss was loving Cinder's tongue and Neo was a cock riding expert, they both switched every few minutes, Cinder had gone brain dead and was just fucking on instinct.

Yang knew it was mean, but also knew Cinder deserved a whole hell of a lot worse.

Neo and Weiss both went in between till they both came. Cinder was laid on the ground, her cock at the brink of blowing up, "Please..." She begged.

Yang went over to her, "Beg." Yang ordered, grinding her foot against Cinder's cock, painfully hard.

"Please mistress let me blow out my massive load." She begged.

"Louder!" Yang pressed her foot down harder.

"PLEASE LET ME CUM, I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU THE PLANS FOR THE VYTAL FESTIVAL!"

"Good girl." Yang said, "You can cum. Once. Disobey and you definitely won't like what happens next." Yang removed the tie.

Cinder finally came, letting out several loads of cum on her self and the surrounding ground, she passed out. Emerald had gotten Cinder's scroll from her clothes and it had everything: the plans, the black queen virus in the beacon computers, even the locations of the white fang who would attack during the tournament.

Yang grinned, all they had to do was take this to Ozpin, who'd undoubtedly overlook how they'd gotten it with Goodwitch backing them up, and the whole master plan was down.

 **A few hours later**

After giving the data to Ozpin and Ironwood, and Glynda explaining she asked for out help in looking into this, we went back to our rooms, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Neo, and Emerald, taking the broken cum smothered body called Cinder to their room, where they saw Ruby and Penny cuddling. They look and see Cinder, "Uh did we miss anything?" Ruby asked.

Yang smirked, "A bit."

* * *

 **Only one chapter left, hyped for the finale?**


	18. An Orgy to End it All

**And here, my friends, we have the finale. Let's finish this off with a..a...Yang! ...I'm sorry.**

* * *

Yang was on cloud nine, the white fang were arrested, including Adam, the virus in Beacon was removed, and now Cinder was nothing more than Yang's personal cum-dumpster, not even a pet like Neo, just a fuck toy for her and anyone else who asked permission to used her..

At Goodwitch's prompting, the authorities overlooked Cinder's supposed disappearance.

They also ignored Mercury's disappearance, he was too broken to be a threat as well. Yang and her harem were happy, but now they decided to have a celebration.

It was a week before the Vytal Festival and school was closed for the week till, as a way for the students to get ready, but Yang had a better idea. Glynda knew a special room for some 'relaxation.' It was massive, could hold about 100 people and was soundproofed.

All if teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Penny, Velvet, Coco, Neo, Emerald, Neon, Goodwitch, Cinder and Mercury all fit inside the room with no trouble and plenty of space.

The week before started and Yang, with her team, Penny, and Goodwitch headed to the room. They got there and noticed it had a hot tub, massage beds and oils, and a Super big screen TV. The five look to Glynda, "I use this room to relax, from the stress of classes."

"Wow.." Yang said, looking around.

Everyone got to relaxing as they waited for the others, Ruby and Penny immediately going at it on the floor, Glynda and Weiss going to relax in the hot tub, and Blake and Yang headed to the Massage area. Blake offered to give Yang a massage.

"I'd love one." Yang said happily.

Yang got naked and laid face first on the table as Blake started to massage her. As they did this JNPR arrived. Pyrrha and Jaune joined for the massage and Ren and Nora went to the side to have fun. Pyrrha laid naked on the table as Jaune massaged her body.

Yang grinned, ogling Pyrrha.

Jaune demoed his ability to pleasure a female's body, Pyrrha moaning in pleasure, "Wow, you are good." Blake said, then Jaune said, "I'm better than you~" He said, Blake and Jaune lock eyes and soon Blake started to go at Yang's body to make Yang scream and Jaune put a little more effort into Pyrrha.

Yang moaned louder, enjoying the attention.

Jaune and Blake both continue on their partners. Soon Pyrrha cums, then Yang. Jaune smiled, "Guess you win." Blake said, before she felt Jaune grab her butt and move another hand to her back, "Oh you haven't seen anything yet~" Jaune said as he kissed her. Blake was about to fight, but it was useless.

"Yang..." Pyrrha spoke next, "Want to join me while they go at it?" She asked seductively with her fingers spreading her pussy.

Yang grinned, going over to her.

Blake now understood why Pyrrha and Yang at times liked Jaune, he was great at dissecting a women. He found every weak spot and knew just how to use them, even her ears, he was making her purr. Yang and Pyrrha were watching from the side, playing with each other, Pyrrha may have a fetish for seeing Jaune have sex with other women.

Yang had Pyrrha ride her, her back to Yang so they could both watch.

Pyrrha was moaning as she rode Yang and watched Jaune and Blake. Jaune and Blake were both soon naked and going to town on each other, Jaune stuffing his over sized cock into Blake's tight pussy. Blake was moaning and writhing at the organ pounding at her insides. Jaune was also lightly tugging at Blake's ears, making her more nuts.

Yang thrust hard up into Pyrrha as she watched the show, enjoying seeing the dominating faunice get dismantled.

Jaune soon made Blake cum and unloaded into her. He then took him self and went to Pyrrha. They kissed as Yang felt Jaune go up her pussy. Now Yang was fucking Pyrrha as Jaune was fucking Yang.

Yang groaned, thrusting harder up into Pyrrha.

Jaune continued to thrust into Yang as him and Pyrrha embraced, Yang felt Pyrrha tighten once the two started kissing. While they were at it, the door opened, Coco and Velvet arrived, to the site of almost everyone having sex, "We should have gotten here earlier." Coco said, loving the sight.

Yang grinned, grunting as she came into Pyrrha.

Pyrrha moaned as her orgasm hit too. Jaune went about five minutes before he did, unloading into Yang. After they came, Pyrrha took Jaune to the floor and the two went at it. Before Yang could look for another partner, "Hey Top heavy!" A voice yelled.

Yang grinned, looking to see Neon, "you're never gonna drop that name are you?"

"Nope, also I brought a friend." Neon said, Flint Cole coming in, "Um, do you know where Weiss is?" He asked. Yang pointed to the hot tub, Cole went there. "So, shall we?" Neon said, getting completely naked in like ten seconds.

Yang smirked, "let's~"

Neon laid on her back as she spread her ass open, "Come get me~" Neon said. Yang smiled as she stuck her cock in Neon's tight ass. Neon moaned in ecstasy.

As Yang and Neon were at it, Glynda approached and pointed to the pool. They looked and saw Weiss getting banged by Flint, or rather _Flints_ , as in he used his semblance to make four of him and was now gang banging her.

"Wow." Yang said, starting to thrust harder into Neon as she watched.

Neon moaned, she then used her tail and stuck it up Yang's ass, it wiggled around in Yang's ass.

Yang groaned, thrusting even harder into Neon.

Neon continued to moan hard, loving the feeling. While Yang continued, the last 4 arrived. Neo and Emerald came in, Neo ridding a broken Mercury and Emerald ridding Cinder. Both Cinder and Mercury were wrapped in leather and both had their cocks strapped.

"Looks like everyone's here." Yang observed, groaning as she started to get close again.

Neon soon came, her ass squeezing on Yang's cock. She came soon after. Emerald was about to take her turn, but then she felt someone grab her cock, "Oh no, you're coming with me, Yang can I borrow Emerald for a bit?" She asked, licking her lips.

Yang nodded, "Go ahead~"

"Wait mistress..." Emerald started, but, "oh no, tonight you are my bitch~"Coco said dragging her away.

Neon just looked, "How long till Coco breaks her, I bet she won't 20 minutes." Neon said.

"Eh, Emerald's tougher than that. I give her at least half an hour." Yang said.

Neon smiled, but before she could say anything, "Well she isn't the only one getting taken." Neon said pointing to Mercury, who Glynda was taking to another part of the room, "Didn't know the Teach was so kinky." Neon said.

"No one did until recently. I think we kinda opened up the flood gates with her." Yang suspected.

Neon then just said, "Well, with that, let's keep going." Neon said, but, "No it's my turn." The voice was Velvet, in a sexy playboy costume, with her bunny ears and tail plug, it would make anyone cum just staring.

Yang was drooling from the sight, but Neon wasn't happy about being upstaged.

Neon soon went in front and started to suck on Yang's cock. Velvet frowned, "Hey kitty cat, my turn to please Mistress." Velvet said. Neon looked, "Fuck off." "Fine then." Velvet said before going behind and putting her tongue in Neon's ass. She also pulled on her tail, causing Neon to squeal.

Yang grinned, unable to deny how much fun it was watching someone get the better of Neon.

Neon was soon brought to a shriveling pulp by Velvet, who stuck Neon's tail up her ass, "Now Mistress, shall we begin?" Velvet said turning and shaking her rump.

"Yes we will~" Yang said, getting up and going over to her, lining up to her pussy first.

Velvet spread her pussy, ready for her mistresses cock. But just before, someone kissed her, it was Neo, "Hey Vel, mind if I join?" She said before kissing Velvet and they both began to tongue wrestle.

Yang grinned, getting harder as she watched. She thrust hard into Velvet, pushing her against Neo.

Velvet moaned as she felt Yang's rod in her pussy, Neo felt Velvet as she did, Neo soon stripping down Velvet, Velvet soon did the same, their bodies were soon exposed.

"Neo, let Velvet eat you out." Yang ordered, beginning to play with the bunny's butt plug so it moved inside her ass.

Neo nodded and lied on the ground with her legs spread. Velvet was moaning long and hard as both her holes were played with, she moved down and started to swirl her tongue in Neo's pussy.

Yang groaned, reaching forward to rub Velvet's ears.

Velvet moaned as her ears were pulled. Velvet continued to eat out Neo as she was getting pleased. Neo then adjusted so she was rubbing her feat on Velvet's body, making her shiver.

Yang grinned, "How do Neo's feet feel~?"

Velvet was in too much bliss to respond, all her pleasure spots and kinks were going off and she loved it. Neo liked Velvet tonguing her insides.

Yang could tell that Velvet wasn't gonna last much longer, so she picked up the pace, slamming in harder into Velvet and she fucked her ass with the plug.

Velvet soon came, her body overloaded from the pleasure and she passed out when Yang and Neo came. Neo smiled, "Now it's my turn." She said approaching Yang, but then she stabbed Yang with a syringe, injecting something into her neck.

"Ow, what the hell?" Yang questioned, a little annoyed.

"It's okay Mistress, remember when I drugged you the first time, it is like that, but you won't get woozy or weak, but it does last twice as long, so you'll have an erection for...16 hours." She said figuring it out.

Yang smirked, "That's nice, but," Yang threw Neo to the ground, trying her arms and legs, "You didn't ask permission, now you'll need to be punished~"

Neo wasn't able to speak as Yang rammed her now super hard cock up her ass. She screamed as Yang was now on auto pilot.

Yang rammed in all at once, taking no caution with Neo.

Neo was moaning as she was getting rammed. As this was happening, the others heard, getting excited. Soon Ruby, Penny, Coco dragging Emerald, Blake, Nora, and Ren soon came and watched the show.

Yang came hard into Neo's ass, and flipped her over to abuse her throat.

Yang started to fuck Neo's throat with her giant cock. She was fucking her hard, Neo gagging as she was going at it.

Yang grinned, smacking Neo's chest hard.

Yang soon cums in Neo's throat, almost choking Neo. When Yang finished, "Who's next?" She said, her cock throbbing and hard.

"I'm next!" Nora shouted, practically tackling Yang.

Yang smiled as she laid down and was soon thrusting into Nora. But, they wouldn't be alone for long as Ren came and penetrated Nora's ass, making her squeal as both started to hammer at Nora.

Nora bucked her hips hard, determined to make them both work for it. Yang grinned, her semblance absorbing the roughness and beginning to return it, letting her ram harder into Nora.

Yang and Ren continued to pound into Nora, both were putting all they had into tearing her apart. Yang and Ren both held out, before Nora came. Once Nora came, both Ren and Yang unloaded into her, filling her ass and pussy with cum.

Nora moaned loudly as she was filled up, sighing in pleasure.

Yang took herself out as Ren and Nora continued. She then turned her attention to her latest pet, Cinder. She was wrapped in black leather, vibrators in her ass and pussy and her cock was wrapped and hard.

Yang licked her lips, enjoying the sight.

Cinder was walking around like a dog, Glynda took Cinder away a few days ago and then brought her back, she didn't have her weird powers though, but that did make it easier to train her. "Hello Mistress, may I suck your cock?" She asked as she rubbed her head on Yang's legs.

Yang grinned, "Yes you may."

Cinder soon started licking and sucking on Yang's rod, Cinder's was throbbing and ready to go as well, Emerald had enormous pleasure in denying Cinder.

Yang grabbed the back of Cinder's head, forcing it down to skull-fuck her.

Cinder moaned at this and she soon felt someone remove the plug from her ass and pussy and start to tongue them, it was Ruby on pussy and Penny in her ass.

"How does she taste sis~?" Yang asked.

"She tastes sweet." Ruby said. "Not bad, I like Ruby's better though." Penny said. Ruby blushed as she continued. Cinder enjoyed the pleasure, she came a few times, but really wanted her cock to cum.

Yang grinned, knowing that Cinder wouldn't be allowed to remove the wrap from her cock for quite awhile. She may have been enjoying her squirming a little bit too much.

Ruby and Penny soon tire of just licking and both get their double sided dildos and both began to bang Cinder, Yang still in Cinders mouth, Ruby her ass, and Penny pussy. Ruby and Penny soon kissed as they banged. Yang enjoyed both the triple penetration on Cinder and Ruby and Penny making out.

Yang pulled out, coating Cinder's face with cum and ordering her to leave it like that.

Cinder understood,but soon came from Penny and Ruby's DP, "Please Mistress, I haven't ejaculated in 5 days, I feel like my cock will explode, can I please cum?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Yang asked the others with a smirk.

Most of the others were busy having sex, but Coco and Emerald spoke, "It has only been 5 days." Emerald said, "Yeah, I'd say leave her till after the Festival." Coco said. "NO PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING!" She begged.

"I don't know, it'd be great to watch you squirming with your cock throbbing." Yang teased, "Maybe we should make you wait~"

Cinder wanted to cum, no she needed to cum, she'd do anything, "Please, I'll do anything else, I'll even drink my own cum." She begged.

Yang smirked, "Alright, you can cum." Yang said, "After me and Neo." She added, kicking Cinder onto her back, Rather than start fucking her, Yang began riding Cinder's cock to make her go crazy.

Cinder was moaning hard as she thrust into Yang. Yang was stroking herself as she rode Cinder, the only people she'd let fuck her like this were Jaune, Ren, and Emerald, but than again, she was mostly doing this to torment Cinder.

Yang groaned, cumming after only a few minutes, but not stopping, and even riding Cinder harder.

Cinder is moaning uncontrollably, Neo then sits on Cinder's face, before bending and sucking on Yang's cock.

Yang groaned, loving it. She rode Cindy harder, bouncing on her swelling cock.

Cinder was on auto pilot, losing her mind. Yang soon came again and ejaculated in Neo's mouth.

Yang lifted her pussy off of Cinder's cock, then dropped down to force it into her ass.

Cinder let out a painful moan, her cock was seriously in need of cumming. "Mistress, shall I release her?" Neo asked, now playing with Yang's breasts and kissing her neck.

"Almost~" Yang said, watching Cinder's face.

Cinder's face was contorted and showed her need to cum. Neo was now kissing Yang and tonguing her as she rode Cinder. "Now?" She asked.

Yang nodded, grinning.

Cinder's wrap was soon undone and she unloaded several days worth of cum into Yang's ass, this made Yang cum all over Neo. Cinder passed out on the ground.

Yang panted, surprised by how much there was.

Neo licked up the cum from her chest, it was good. Yang soon got off, feeling a little bloated from Cinder. Neo took over wanting to ride Cinder, when Yang turned around to Blake, Neon, and Velvet, all pointing there rears to Yang, ready to fuck.

Yang went to Blake first, kissing her neck as she thrust into her gently.

Blake moaned softly, but Velvet and Neon weren't going to let hat have the fun, so Both soon started to play with and tease Blake.

Yang grinned, watching the other two faunice assault all Blake's sensitive spots.

Blake doesn't last long under the assault and soon cums, tightening around Yang and making her cum.

Yang took Neon next, saving Velvet for last.

She slowly and enjoyably banged them into oblivion. After Yang joined with JNPR for a five way, then Ruby and Penny.

16 hours later, the serum finally wearing off...

Yang was passed out unable to move, surrounded by all of her harem/fuck buddies.

Yang couldn't recall a time she'd felt more satisfied in her life, and wasn't sure if any other get together would be able to top it. Though, that wouldn't stop Yang and her friends from trying.

* * *

 **And that's all folks, the end of my first co-written story, as well as my first full RWBY story. Thanks a million to Blueking, I don't know what his fixation with taking Jaune and empowering him as much as logically possible (well, I kinda get it I guess), but he's an awesome co-writer. Now, what was your favorite chapter/scene? What chapter/scene do you wish had been in this story? And what kind of RWBY and/or futa story would you like to see next?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
